


Lies 谎言

by Eurica



Series: Strange Desire 奇怪的欲望 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, 未成年性行为, 童车, 黑化
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurica/pseuds/Eurica
Summary: John是个十四岁大的学生，他在网上跟一个叫Footballer17的少年聊了起来。他对于能赢得年长的男孩的喜爱感到非常兴奋，却浑然无知自己已经被一个网络狩猎者强迫了。





	1. Lonely Boy 孤独少年

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213660) by [Nightfall24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfall24/pseuds/Nightfall24). 



> 这篇算是篇老文，其实之前已经有GN翻译过了，翻译也放在AO3上，只有六章，地址在此  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1379851/chapters/2888059  
> 想看的小天使们可以戳过去看
> 
> 宝宝找原翻译GN要过授权，原翻译GN希望我重新翻，于是宝宝又去找作者要授权，目前还在等授权中，有了会随时补上  
> 看之前警告啊，这文真的开了童车，算是变态大蜀黎SherlockX无知小苹果John，不能接受者慎点慎入，也欢迎大家捉虫  
> 大概一天一更的速度，小天使们请放心入坑，本宝宝节操已离家出走多年未归，祝食用愉快
> 
>  
> 
> 顺便推一首歌，我在翻这篇文的时候一直在循环播放Melanie Martinez的Tag, you're it，谴责的是儿童性侵，歌词非常有画面感【翻第六章后面的时候我一直在拿这首歌脑补】  
> 阿花同学交网友的方式是不对的！非常非常不对的！大家一定要吸取阿花同学的前车之鉴，不要轻信陌生人【泥垢

****Goalie2000:** ** ****嘿，Mike，在？****

 ****MikeAttack:** ** ****是你吗，John？** **

****Goalie2000:** ** ****是，刚做完作业。这个新聊天室太屌了，伙计！** **

****MikeAttack:** ** ****我就知道。嘿，你看见今天Toby训练完之后看你的眼神了没？他对你可有点意思，是吧？** ** ****

****Goalie2000:** ** ****滚蛋，他没有** **

****MikeAttack:** ** ****对不起啊伙计，我得下了，明天学校见** **

****Goalie2000:** ** ****好，明天聊** **

    John关掉了显示Mike已经下线的小窗口。他看了一遍名单列表，认定那肯定是一群吓人的老男人，专打着小孩的主意，要不就是什么无聊的中学生们。他已经十四了，怎么可能再去跟一群十二岁的小孩聊天。他正准备把整个浏览器关掉，一个私人来信突然跳了出来。“Footballer17？”John看了看表，“才十一点，不晚。”

 ****Goalie2000:** ** ****什么事，** ** ****footballer?** **

****Footballer17:** ** ****没啥事，就是闲的无聊。你呢？** **

****Goalie2000:** ** ****我也是。你在球队里是干嘛的？** **

****Footballer17:** ** ****自由中卫** ** ****,** ** ****我猜你是个守门员（goalie）？** **

****Goalie2000:** ** ****猜得不错** ** ****, lol.** ** ****你们这些家伙是该来保护我的** ** ****,** ** ****对吧** ** ****?** **

****Footballer17:** ** ****我总能将我的守门员保护好** ** ****:D** ** ****所以你的** ** ****ASL?** **

    John皱起了眉，“ASL，这他妈是什么意思？”他不想让自己显得愚蠢，于是打开了另一个页面，想搞明白这个家伙到底在问自己啥。这时他的电脑提示音又响了。

 ****Footballer17:** ** ****第一次被问到这种问题** ** ****?** ** ****对不起啊** ** ****,** ** ****你的年龄** ** ****/** ** ****性别** ** ****/** ** ****住址是啥** ** ****?** ** ****我** ** ****17,** ** ****男** ** ****,** ** ****住在伦敦** **

他觉得有点尴尬，想着最好表现得酷一点，好不让那个年长的孩子认为他达不到对方的水平。

 ****Goalie2000:** ** ****哦对对** ** ****,** ** ****我知道这个** ** ****, lol** ** ****。** ** ****我14** ** ****,** ** ****男** ** ****,** ** ****南安普顿** **

****Footballer17:** ** ****酷。你有女朋友了吗？** **

****Goalie2000:** ** ****没，女生很烦人** **

****Footballer17: Lol** ** ****，** ** ****我同意** ** ****…** ** ****所以你有男朋友** ** ****?** **

****Goalie2000:** ** ****不，还没。我认识的大多数男生都是直的** **

****Goalie2000:** ** ****你有男朋友？** **

****Footballer17:** ** ****一段糟糕的恋情。那家伙是个完全的手活主义者** **

****Goalie2000:** ** ****见鬼，那可真糟糕** **

    John又看了眼表，“操，都快半夜了，对不起了footballer，我早上还得上学呢。”他打了个哈欠，开始道别。

 ****Goalie2000:** ** ****有点晚了。我觉得我得收工了。和你交谈很愉快。** **

****Footballer17:** ** ****等下，你明天还会来跟我聊吗？作为一个十四岁的孩子你真是相当酷了** ** ****(:** **

    John咧嘴乐了，为一个十七岁男孩的恭维而面红耳赤，尽管他知道这家伙只是试图表现的好一点。

 ****Goalie2000:** ** ****混蛋** ** ****。** ** ****Lol.** ** ****当然，明天下了学我就来跟你聊** **

****Footballer17:** ** ****太棒了！** ** ****020-7383-3432** ** ****，** ** ****我的电话** ** ****,** ** ****要是想可以给我发短信。** ** ****

    John看着这个电话号码，眼睛张大了。他咬了咬唇，想着他要不要给出自己的。这可是第一次有个很酷的家伙对他表现出了兴趣，他可不想因为自己被新闻和《日界线》*整成被害妄想症就搞砸了这次机会。

 ****Goalie2000:** ** ****酷** ** ****!** ** ****我的是** ** ****02-3802-3364.** ** ****我过会儿给你发短信** ** ****(:** **

    发完这句，John退出了聊天室，合上他的笔记本。他的脸上挂着大大的笑容，抓过了放在书桌上的手机。将那个男孩的电话号码打进去。在他输完之前，一个标注着“未知”的短信突然跳了出来。很明显，当John打开那条短信的时候显示的就是footballer的电话。

 ****020-7383-3432:** ** ****你发短信可真慢，所以我觉得我得帮你一把** ** ****(:** **

    John大笑起来，试图抹去自己脸上的红晕，明白自己被一个他只与之聊了一个小时的家伙搞的这么激动真的很蠢。John开始回复。

 ****John:** ** ****我还在想我该给你安个什么名字呢** **

****020-7383-3432:** ** ****名字是Sherlock，所以守门员，我该叫你啥？** ** ****Lol.** **

    他迅速把Sherlock的名字打到电话下面。毫不迟疑的，他回复了自己的名字。

 ****John:** ** ****好吧，没Sherlock这么屌，我叫John** ** ****(:** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****“** ** ****屌** ** ****”** ** ****是啥意思** ** ****?** **

****John:** ** ****就是酷的意思。来吧老男人，与时俱进嘛。** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****你现在不该上床睡觉了吗，小男孩？** **

****John:** ** ****是的，父亲** ** ****(:** ** ****晚安伙计，下次聊** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****晚安** ** ****John** **

    第二天早晨，在John吃早饭准备去上学的时候，他的手机就在口袋里震动起来。温暖的感觉在他的腹部盛开，他多么希望那是Sherlock啊。他拿出他的手机，兴奋异常的发现“Sherlock”的名字弹出来，提示他有新短信了。

 ****Sherlock:** ** ****早上好** ** ****(:** **

****John:** ** ****早。你在上学的路上吗** ** ****?** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****是，跟你打声招呼，我马上就要去坐受折磨了。** **

“John，你在跟谁说话？”母亲的声音从桌子另一端传来。他放下他的手机，将一大片吐司塞进嘴里，起身收走他的盘子。

“就是个学校的朋友，再见妈妈。”他迅速吻了下母亲的面颊，然后走出了房门，再次拿出他的手机。

 ****John: Lol,** ** ****我懂，有时候高中就是个大傻逼** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****你放学之后有足球训练吗** ** ****?** **

****John:** ** ****今天没。但我们明天有校队选拔赛** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****我打赌你肯定很棒，你肯定能做到的** **

****John:** ** ****我希望是。但新手一般进不了校队** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****瞎说啥，你肯定比那的所有傻货都强多了** ** ****

“嘿，快来John，我们要迟到了。”John从他的手机上抬起头来，才发现自己发短信发了一路。

“好来了！马上！”John大喊道，开始在手机上疯狂的打字。

 ****John:** ** ****到学校了。一会聊，试着别让自己死于无聊** ** ****(:** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****当我想着你的时候怎么会死于无聊呢？** **

    “这人不是认真的吧？”John自言自语道。他不太确定怎么回复这条短信，最终他觉得放肆的讽刺对方一句没准是最好的选择。他一边向Mike跑去，一边打完自己的短信。

 ****John:** ** ****那我可真高兴能帮到你啊** ** ****:D** **

发完这条短信，John将手机塞回自己的兜里，试图将Footballer17清出脑海。“伙计，你还好吧？你看起来挺糟糕。”Mike拍拍他矮个子朋友的背，两人走进教室。

“没事，可能就是有点走神。”

“好吧那就别走神了，再过两天就是选拔赛了。”他们一同落座，开始为漫长而无聊的一天做准备。

直到午餐的时候，当John小心谨慎的查看他的手机时差点兴奋的跳起来。上面有四条未读信息。

 ****Sherlock:** ** ****我很无聊！** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****这些人为啥非得折磨我！** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****你吃午饭呢吗？** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****我、很、无、聊！** **

    当他注意到每条短信的间隔都不超过五分钟时，John不禁为自己这位新朋友只有这样短暂的能够集中注意力的时间而大笑起来。

 ****John:** ** ****现在在吃午饭。你干嘛呢** ** ****?** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****我在慢慢死去** ** ****(:** ** ****知道你没死我可真开心** **

****John:** ** ****没死但也快了** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****你吃啥呢** ** ****?** **

****John:** ** ****我妈给我打包了个三明治，你呢** ** ****?** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****呕，幸运地小混蛋。我在被逼着吃他们称之为食物的泥巴** **

    John再次大笑起来，他意识到自己到底有多么喜欢和这个家伙聊天，通常来讲他不是个人缘那么好的人，但他看起来确实和Sherlock挺合拍。

 ****Sherlock:** ** ****你穿着什么呢** ** ****?** **

****John:** ** ****就是个无聊的旧牛仔裤和蓝色条纹套头毛衣，你呢？** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****我的睡袍和丝绸睡裤** **

****John:** ** ****骗人** ** ****! Lol.** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****我也希望我是** ** ****(:** **

****John:** ** ****要是咱们在一个学校就好了** **

    短信暂停了，时间长到足以让John吃完他剩下的三明治，他开始担心自己是不是吓到了这个仅有的愿意对他表示善意的年长男孩。当他听到手机提示音响起的一瞬间，宽慰如暖水冲刷过他的全身。

 ****Sherlock:** ** ****我也是** **

****John:** ** ****我得撤了，午饭时间结束** ** ****):** ** ****晚上聊？** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****等不及了** ** ****(:** **

    John一到家就冲上楼去开始写作业，并和Sherlock聊天。让他惊喜万分的是，他的新朋友简直是个天才，帮助他在他有记录的最短时间内完成了所有作业。然而在晚饭期间三条快速的短信过后，他的妈妈让他把手机放到一边去，所以直到John吃完晚饭躺到床上，才开始重新和那个少年说话。

 ****John:** ** ****我妈妈，对不起。** ** ****LOL** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****我完全明白你的意思，别担心** ** ****(:** **

****John:** ** ****你都做完你的作业了，我恐怕帮不上什么忙，除非是生物** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****谢谢，但我确实做完了。你现在干嘛呢？** **

****John:** ** ****躺床上翻杂志。你呢？** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****手淫** ** ****(;** **

    John的面颊腾起一片明亮的红晕，他不确定Sherlock是否是认真的，还是只是捉弄捉弄他。接着另一条短信出现了。

 ****Sherlock:** ** ****你经常手淫吗** ** ****?** **

****John:** ** ****呃，我觉得算是，你呢** ** ****?** **

直到下个短信发来他才发现当他想到Sherlock正在手淫的时候，他的裤子因为某些不明原因有点发紧。

 ****Sherlock:** ** ****我总是在手淫，你还是有点年轻不能理解，但当你再变大一点你就会发现这就是你一直想要的** ** ****(:** **

    “他他妈是什么意思？”John轻声道。他有点生气，决心证明自己已经足够成熟，可以跟上十七岁人的步伐了。他确实经常在上学的时候勃起，但他一般都能很好的隐藏起来，或者让自己冷静下来直到回家。

 ****John:** ** ****我已经做过了，我每天至少手淫一次，有时候两次** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****但你现在就没在做** **

    他的阴茎替他做了决定。John把手伸进他的裤子里，缓慢的揉搓起他的双球，它们开始发紧了。

 ****John:** ** ****在做** ** ****(;** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****你现在在想什么** ** ****?** **

    十四岁的少年完全陷入到抚摸自己的感觉里，直到第二条短信发过来，他才发现自己的手机在震动。

 ****Sherlock:** ** ****感觉不错** ** ****? LOL.** ** ****我在想你** ** ****(;** **

他的年轻与青涩，以及一个年长男孩在手淫时想着他的事实让John像火箭一样射了，“真他妈操蛋！”他呻吟着低头看到浅白色的液体洒满了他的衬衫，“见鬼。”

 ****John:** ** ****见鬼！你害我毁了我的衬衫** ** ****。** ** ****LOL.** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****如果我也毁了我的衬衫你会不会原谅我呢** ** ****?** **

****John:** ** ****会，这样就公平了。你怎么能坚持这么长时间？** **

    他们之间的短信往来有了两分钟左右的停顿，这给了John足够的时间将他的衬衫扔进洗衣篮子，再给自己换上一件新的。

 ****Sherlock:** ** ****多年经验使然。我现在得清洗下自己了。真谢谢你:** ** ****P** **

****John:** ** ****再一次，我可真高兴能为你服务啊。** ** ****LOL.** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****我想你该上床睡觉了** **

    John感到一阵气恼，他试图对另一个告诉他上床睡觉的家伙生生气，但他也只确实是失望于今天到现在为止不能再和Sherlock交谈而已。

 ****John:** ** ****好吧老爹** ** ****):** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****总得有个人监督着你** **

****John:** ** ****我累坏了，所以谢谢你的好意。晚安，明天聊。** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****晚安** ** ****John** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dateline Show：NBC的某个挺著名的新闻杂志，我没有找到它的中文翻译就自己瞎编了一个，更多内容请看http://www.nbc.com/dateline


	2. The Desperate Man 绝望之人

    Sherlock躺在自己的床上，气喘吁吁，缓缓抚摸着自己胸前被他高潮时射出的液体覆盖的手机。John的图像划过他的脑海，他无法抹去自己脸上的笑容。找到那男孩长什么模样并不太难，只需要借助Facebook，还有他那些在网上发布的到处都是的足球队照片。Sherlock已经打印出来了五张，将它们放在他的床头和电脑边。高潮后他感到精疲力竭，他边思考着如何在这样远的距离内成功吸引到John边进入梦乡。到那时哪怕John还在遥远的彼端，也不需Sherlock主动要求一分一毫，便会自愿为他献上一切。

    第二天清晨Sherlock皱着眉起了床，他首先闻到的便是干涸的老旧精液和汗水的味道，但他很快便记起来了这些味道出现的原因。他抓起他的手机，想看看他的John是不是已经醒了。他知道那男孩今天有足球选拔赛。如果男孩落选，他自会做他支持的肩膀让他哭泣；如果男孩成功，他也会拍着他的后背说恭喜。同样的，Sherlock决心让自己成为这个对John意义重大的日子中不可或缺的一部分。

 ****Sherlock:** ** ****今天是个大日子！准备好了吗？** **

    Sherlock坐在他的笔记本电脑前，用着他买来追踪John的手机以确定其地理方位的雷达表达相思之苦。那男孩已经在他上学的路上了，Sherlock再次微笑起来，他任凭骄傲的情绪冲刷他全身，他的John是个好学生。

 ****John:** ** ****有点紧张，但我觉得我准备好了:)** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****你肯定会表现超级棒的！绝对！** **

****John:** ** ****谢了，我到校了，祝我好运** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****好运** **

    一天中最糟糕的时候莫过于John在上学，而Lestrade又没有新案子给他。他的大脑又开始自行运转起来，感觉就像在他的意识里爆发了一场非正义侵略战争。为了停止这个，他拿出一张他最喜欢的那金发男孩的照片，抖下自己的裤子，开始缓慢的撸动自己。他那颤抖痉挛的大脑里充斥着他与John在一起时的画面，在John之上，在John之下，爱抚他，进入他，将他纯真的哭叫尽数吮吸，他在自己纪录之内的最短时间里就射在了自己手上，一声呻吟溢出他挂着餍足笑意的唇畔。他的大脑现在平静了。

    在一个漫长的淋浴和早餐过后，又到了查看他的John的行动的时间。当Sherlock看到来自那男孩的一条未读短信的时候差点激动的摔下椅子。羊羔已心甘情愿漫步走入野狼的陷阱，男人知道，他赢了。

 ****John:** ** ****嘿，在？** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****在。咋了？** **

****John:** ** ****没啥。我吃午饭呢，就是有点紧张。** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****正常。你就很自然的走出去，然后尽你最大努力就好，好吗？** **

****John:** ** ****谢谢。我就是想在选拔赛之前跟你说说话，三点钟开始，我一会儿给你发短信。** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****你可以的。祝好运。** **

    Sherlock在屋里走来走去，脑海中激烈争论着关于他要不要去看John的选拔赛这个主意。他当然知道他们会尽情拥抱的，他一向对自己的隐匿藏身能力很有自信，但他还是想再等等。第一次与男孩相见，他不愿意躲躲藏藏的，不想让自己感觉自己仿佛在做什么错事。

    两点，即在Sherlock决定刺穿三个不同种类的枕头测量出毛量的一个小时后，Lestrade给他发了条短信，一个谋杀案。“哦感谢上帝。”侦探叹息出声，将大衣甩到身上，顺便一把抓起手机，以防他的男孩还会需要他。他会到犯罪现场去，解决苏格兰场给他的那件幼稚的谋杀案，然后在John告诉他的那场训练的时间里准时赶回来，“完美！”

    “嘿，怪胎。”当Sherlock走进一个被黄条环绕的小型建筑里时，一把讨厌的声音冲他大喊起来。Sherlock转了转眼睛，忽视了这句恼人的话，通常他都会针对Donovan前一晚某些不轨的床上活动做些评价，但他今天觉得没有这个必要。他走过了那个警员，站到Lestrade身边。

    “Sherlock，真高兴你能在这，这就是我跟你说的那个讨厌的案子。”银灰色头发的男人跪在被害人身边对他道。在Lestrade给他叨叨那些案件细节之前，整个谋杀的幕后剧本便已经清晰地展现在咨询侦探眼前。Sherlock大步走到厨房洗碗池前，愤怒的情人将刀塞在了下面。打开碗橱，一滩血迹便显露出来，他还找到了垃圾桶后的大个牛肉刀。

    “检查一下刀上的指纹，那是受害者丈夫的情人的。等你有了真正值得一看的案子的时候再给我打电话Lestrade，不要这些荒谬滑稽的妙探寻凶游戏了。我还有更重要的事情。”Sherlock补充道。他走出楼房，拿出他的手机。

    “什么事情？”Lestrade在后面大喊道，但这神秘的男人已经坐进了一辆出租车。探长困惑的抓了抓脑袋，他知道Sherlock总是对的，所以他只好将那把刀送去做指纹检验。

 ****Sherlock:** ** ****所以你现在是校队的新守门员了吗** ** ****?!** **

    Sherlock大步跨上221B的楼梯，发出了这条短信。他扑通一声坐到笔记本电脑面前，John没有立即回复，于是侦探打开GPS以确保一切进展顺利。那个绿点所代表的John的手机依然在场地上。时间流逝，男孩仍旧没有给他回复，Sherlock越发焦虑起来。他无事可做，一个个念头和思绪无法停歇的在他脑海中活跃跳动，一步步将他从内部蚕食殆尽。“哦，当然。”他最终这样说道，在他的电脑上打开了一个叫Photoshop的工具。

    他知道他总得向他的男孩打破footballer17所伪装出来的十七岁假面，不过在他们见面之前还没有必要告诉男孩他的真实年龄，他们总会见面的。Sherlock如是对着自己混乱的脑中黑暗的一面许诺道。他传上一张他现阶段的照片，加一些喷枪特效，让他的皮肤显得光滑一点，头发稍长一些。当他做好图片后，他在那张照片上的样子虽然没有什么大的变化，但看起来就像他二十岁出头而非三十多岁时的样子了。“这样应该可以了。”他对自己微笑起来。

 ****John:** ** ****猜猜怎么样** ** ****?!!** **

    Sherlock检查自己短信的时候他就知道他的John已经成功让自己进入了校队。当然，他早就预料到了，他的男孩是这地球表面上最精巧的存在，他怎么会连一场愚蠢的足球赛都搞不定呢？

 ****Sherlock:** ** ****怎么样** ** ****?** **

****John:** ** ****猜猜哪位是校队的新守门员** ** ****?** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****哪位** ** ****?** **

****John:** ** ****一只** ** ****John Hamish Watson!!** **

    那男孩使用了他的全名，一个露牙的笑容爬上了男人的面庞。Sherlock已经知道了他的全名、出生日期还有家庭地址，只是John不知道；而现在，在电话的另一端，他全心全意的信任着这个男人，并将这珍贵的信息亲手奉上。

 ****Sherlock:** ** ****我就知道你可以的** ** ****!** ** ****恭喜了** ** ****John!** **

****John:** ** ****谢谢** ** ****!** ** ****我简直不敢相信** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****我敢** ** ****.** ** ****我都告诉你** ** ****你肯定比那些傻货强多了** **

****John:** ** ****蛤** ** ****,** ** ****我现在到家了。就算是校队守门员也得做作业。** ** ****Lol** **

是时候了，Sherlock暗自想到。John的内啡肽现在正高，即使发现他新认识的最好的朋友并非十七岁，也不会给他造成多大冲击。

 ****Sherlock:** ** ****你在电脑上吗** ** ****?** **

****John:** ** ****对，咋了** ** ****?** **

    他等着那少年登上他们的私人聊天室时才继续往下说。

 ****Sherlock:** ** ****我得跟你说一些事情。我之前对你并非那么诚实。** **

****John:** ** ****咋了** ** ****?** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****我其实是一个大学生，已经22了。** **

很长时间的停顿后，Sherlock才终于收到了下一条短信。

 ****John:** ** ****为什么对我说谎** ** ****?** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****因为我知道你只是个高中生，我不想在我们谈论作业或者足球什么的时候表现得高高在上，用一种“告诉你该去做什么”的语气跟你说话** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****我很抱歉** ** ****):** **

    John下一次的回复又花了很长时间，这样的情况再一次发生，但Sherlock并不担心。他已经计划好了John Hamish Watson的疑惑中的每一片组成，他的男孩根本没有拒绝的余地和理由。

 ****John:** ** ****那没啥，你帮我做作业我也确实挺感激你的。数学真是个大傻叉。** ** ****LOL** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****我知道你很酷，想看我的照片吗** ** ****?** **

****John:** ** ****当然！能知道我到底是在跟谁聊天感觉太赞** ** ****(:** **

    Sherlock早就准备好将他PS过的照片发出去了，他将它下到他的聊天框上。

 ****John: Wow,** ** ****那是你吗** ** ****?!** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****当然** ** ****(:** ** ****我还不错吧** ** ****?** **

    引起John的兴趣非常容易，因为他知道那个少年是个非常……好的孩子。少年已经拥有了自我意识，对那些和他感受相同的人很容易产生同情。他知道，不须Sherlock开口要求，John也会发来一张自己的照片的。

 ****John:** ** ****相当不错，你可真萌** ** ****(;** **

****John:** ** ****稍等我下，我照张相给你发过去** **

    这就是了。又一张John的照片被储存进了他的思维宫殿中。在那隐秘洞穴的最深处，过去陪伴他的头骨与那些陈年杂事早已轻的不值一提，而那将是John的最终陷落之所……Sherlock会将他留在身边。

 ****John:** ** ****好辣，来看吧，我用电脑上的镜头拍的，所以有点辣鸡** **

    “不，一点都不垃圾我亲爱的John，美极了。”Sherlock可以感受到自己的阴茎胀大起来，也许是因为那张他的John的照片，或者是他知道他会拥有他这一事实。

 ****Sherlock:** ** ****不，你很美** ** ****!** **

    他简直都能描绘出来那红晕仅因一句赞美而燃起，冲上那金发少年晒黑皮肤的模样了，

 ****John:** ** ****谢谢。** ** ****Lol.** ** ****呃，我得去吃晚饭了，一会儿聊** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****再次祝贺你，校队新晋守门员** ** ****(:** **

****John:** ** ****谢了伙计** ** ****!** **

    Sherlock把John给他发过来的新照片打出来，躺到自己的床上，将照片拥向自己胸口。最后他又一次在高潮时射在了自己胸口上，但他并不在意。因为他的大脑不再是一片思绪混搅翻涌成的漩涡乱流，John使得黑暗的海水平静了下来，而他现在可以安眠了。


	3. All You Ever Wanted 心之所向

    John坐在餐桌旁，缓缓吃着母亲为他做的豆子和吐司。他的思维正在天人交战中，试图让今天发生的事沉淀下来，他说不清他此刻的心情，大脑一片茫然。一方面，在成功进入校队之后他感到了前所未有的快乐，他将会拥有更多的朋友，在其他的高中活动中，人们也许会认为他是那些酷小孩中的一员。然后是Sherlock，那个他早已将之视为自己最亲密的朋友之一的人，对他说自己实际已经而二十二岁了，他感到困惑，为什么一个外貌格外英俊的大学生会想要与他交谈呢？更别说还称赞他是美丽的了。他感到不可置信，以至于在心底对以上这一切感到惶恐起来。他头脑深处一个小小的地方告诉他这件事情有什么地方不太对劲，但最终John觉得这只是自己年少愚蠢的自尊心在作怪。更有甚他还见过20岁和40岁的在一起的呢，那14岁的怎么就不能和22岁的手拉手愉快的玩耍呢？男孩将最后一口豆子送入嘴中，想着如果仅是因为年龄问题就远离像Sherlock这么好的朋友的话那简直太幼稚了。

    “哦，Johnny我差点忘了！你今天的选拔赛怎么样？”他的妈妈问道，眼中带着兴奋的神情。然而John明白，她的热情并不由他而起，她只是希望John能成功进入校队，好让她在面对其他踢足球的孩子的母亲时得以好好炫耀一番。这一点不会再使他多么困扰了，他已经学会如何为自己而骄傲，而且现在他知道，这世上至少还有一人是在真心实意的为他这个人本身而快乐的。

    “昂。”John肯定的咕哝一声，“挺好，拿到校队正规守门员的位置了。”

    “那太棒了Johnny！我真为你感到高兴，老天我得去打电话告诉Bethany一声，问问她家孩子咋样，叫啥来着？是Mike吗？”

    “Mike只进了新手队，真恶心，他人那么好，我真想以后我俩还能一起踢球。”

    “亲爱的那挺好。”她一边分心说了一句，一边全神贯注的拨号码，“洗了你的盘子，确保睡觉前做完作业。我现在可不想看到你因为成绩不好被踢出球队。”

    “我有神佑。”John用气音嘟囔道。他将盘子推到一边去，径直去了他的房间。Sherlock已经睡了，他感到一阵灰心丧气，他今天没法跟他再聊些别的了。但他也理解大学生活有多苦——真要命，他连高中都差点挂。他把书本拿出来，准备做完他的作业，但他又看到Mike正在聊天室中上着线。

****Goalie2000:** ** ****嘿，Mike，怎么样？** **

****MikeAttack:** ** ****我觉得还行，我爹因为我没进校队又抱怨来着** **

****Goalie2000:** ** ****啊，伙计那可真惨，你完全可以进的** **

****MikeAttack:** ** ****别担心，顺便祝贺你！第一位正规守门员可是个超帅的事！** **

****Goalie2000:** ** ****谢了！** **

****MikeAttack:** ** ****嘿，顺便问句你一直跟谁发短信呢？你几乎无时无刻不在拿着那该死的手机** **

    John迟疑了，“我才没有无时无刻不在跟他说话呢。”他对电脑轻声说。他看向Mike，这人大概是因为他们不再在一起吃午饭了不太高兴吧。    

****Goalie2000:** ** ****就是我在这遇到的某个人，他叫Sherlock，是个特别酷的家伙** **

****MikeAttack:** ** ****太酷了！他在这附近上高中吗？** **

    他意识到这是他第一次跟别人谈及这个他未曾谋面的人，而他现在对自己的朋友会有的反应不确定起来，如果他告诉他自己在跟一个大学生聊天会怎么样呢？Mike也很酷，但不像John这么成熟，他大概无法理解，于是少年决定不告诉他的朋友这件事情的真相。

****Goalie2000:** ** ****他住在伦敦，但他已经17了，是他们校队的自由中卫，酷吧？** **

****MikeAttack: 17?** ** ****然后他还想跟你聊天？你给他付钱了吧** ** ****:D** **

****Goalie2000:** ** ****闭上你的嘴！那家伙特酷，而且还是个天才，他帮我做了Flander夫人的数学作业呢** **

****MikeAttack:** ** ****你居然瞒着我！那作业快把我弄死了，你知道的！** **

****Goalie2000:** ** ****你想的话我明天可以帮你吖，没准咱们还能一起去一趟西码头区*，我想买双防滑鞋。** **

****MikeAttack:** ** ****好，我十点钟左右到，顺便再次祝贺你吖守门员！** **

****Goalie2000:** ** ****谢了，明天见** **

    John花了剩下的一个小时做完他的作业，然后冲了个澡，给了他妈妈一个晚安吻，然后一头栽进床里。他试图入眠，但出于某些不明原因，他无法将Sherlock的赞扬以及Sherlock给他发来的那张照片清出脑海。他都没有主动要求Sherlock发照片，他爱死这个事实了，Sherlock就这么把照片发了上来，因为这就是朋友会做的。John试图让自己宽心，但让一个他素未谋面的家伙占据自己这样多的心绪，这很奇怪，说实话还有点令人惶恐。少年在床上辗转反侧，最终将困惑丢出脑海，沉沉入眠。

    他在九点钟被电话的短信提示音叫醒。John兴奋地想要告诉Sherlock他要去买一双新防滑鞋的事，他在床边晃动着自己的双脚，拿起手机。

****Sherlock:** ** ****星期六** ** ****!!** **

****John:** ** ****我知道好嘛，我刚起床。准备去西码头区购物中心买双防滑鞋，训练用****

****Sherlock:** ** ****真棒！你应该再看看新衣服，谁叫你马上就要成为热点人物了呢。** ** ****Lol.** **

****John:** ** ****这什么意思** ** ****?!** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****好吧，你那天跟我说你穿着套头毛衣去了学校，然后你昨天给我发的照片上居然又是另一件套头毛衣……你认真的John？** **

    男孩冲着短信大笑起来，他正把自己套进一件绿白相间的套头毛衣里。他觉得在一间服装店里买齐全了就可以了，毕竟他上个月过生日收到的零花钱被他挥霍的可有够。

****John:** ** ****是，是，好主意** ** ****(:** ** ****正穿上我的绿色套头毛衣，准备和Mike一起去购物中心。** ** ****Lol** ** ****。** ** ****一会儿聊** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****玩儿的开心！记得买点性感的** ** ****:D** **

****John:** ** ****管它呢** ** ****Lol.** **

    他试图抹去自己面颊上的红晕，责怪自己怎么能为这么愚蠢的事变得如此敏感羞涩。“性感，”他说，试图在这个词滚出他的舌尖时显得酷一些。他跑下楼梯，Mike已经抓着手机、踩着滑板在门外等他了。John还没来得及吃上一口饭就收到了Mike的短信，他决定先不吃早餐了，希望能赶在购物中心变得繁忙前赶到那里去。“再见妈妈，我四点左右回家！”他大喊，抓起他的滑板跑到门外去见他的朋友。

    “伙计，登场时间到，准备好了吗？”Mike系好头盔，露齿一笑，“想比赛吗？”

    “你知道我会打败你的，想要挑战校队守门员？”John大笑起来，突然他失去平衡从滑板上跌了下来，Mike推了他一把，然后大笑着向他们的目的地飞驰而去。“傻逼，”男孩笑起来，戴上头盔，猛地蹬地，向他朋友追去。

    在他们快到西码头区的时候John赶超在了前面，然后一个保安让他们从滑板上下来，不然就给他们开罚单。男孩子们转了转眼珠，但还是停了下来，把滑板放进包里，走完了剩下的路程。他们一路开着玩笑，欢笑着走到了购物中心，先在别的小商店里买了点东西，才向John要去的体育用品店进发。“到了，你要买点啥吗？”John看向Mike问道，Mike正全神贯注的瞅着星巴克旁边的三个女孩看，“过去搭讪啊。”

    “不可能，你开玩笑呢？那可是高三的Mary Morstan，和我可不是一型的。”

    "她们孤家寡人的，我去商店的时候就去跟她们聊两句呗，我还得买点衣服，你就过去给她们买杯咖啡，然后biu~你们就搞在一起辣！”John将他紧张的伙伴推向那群女孩，高兴地看到仅仅推了几下之后Mike便自己向她们走过去了。

    John在商店里看着Mike脚尖不安的踢踏着地面，向那群女孩询问愿不愿意一起喝咖啡。“尼玛，这我怎么选啊？”John抓过几双他喜欢的防滑鞋，三件运动衬衫，几条涂着霓虹灯似染料得裤子以及网格短裤，将它们拖进了试衣间。

    他脱下了他的裤子和套头毛衣，拿出一件黄色的阿迪达斯衬衫修身款，将他无趣的白色三角内裤换成一条蓝色拳击短裤。John在镜子前皱起了眉，那衬衫紧紧的贴合着他的身体曲线，虽然他的小腹平坦，但他还没有像大多数足球运动员一样练出任何一块腹肌。但是相比他妈妈给他买的衬裤，他对这条短裤可喜欢多了。他开始有些紧张，心情忐忑，而就在这时他挂在墙上裤子里的手机传来了提示声。

****Sherlock:** ** ****找着啥不错的了吗** ** ****?** **

****John:** ** ****昂，我还没做好决定。我觉得我还是继续我的套头毛衣风算了。** ** ****Lol** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****瞎说啥，你得为你的成功大道做好准备John。让我看看你都挑了点什么衣服** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****我可以告诉你它们看起来怎么样** **

    John在更衣室里来回的踱着步，头脑激烈交锋，他应不应该给Sherlock发一张这些衣服的照片过去呢？他知道自己看起来很滑稽，他可不想让Sherlock笑话他，或者更糟的，与他这样一个低级趣味的人断交。然而在Sherlock的下一条短信发过来后，他决定将他那些愚蠢的不安全感抛到脑后。

****Sherlock:** ** ****我们是朋友，我不会对你评头论足** **

    John照了五次才得到了他相对满意的相片，他叹了口气，滑动手指，发送照片。等待Sherlock的回复让John感到分秒如年，但实际上这只过了短短几分钟的时间。

****Sherlock:** ** ****这些很完美啊！你要是能找到一些黑色和蓝色的衬衫，你就帅到可以刻到硬币上当女王了** ** ****(:** **

    当他发现一个大学生认为他的服装选择还是挺酷的时候，少年放松的叹息出声。在他就要穿过衬裤群去找Sherlock特别推荐的颜色时，他收到了另一条短信。

****Sherlock:** ** ****虽然我不太懂裤子，但我确实也曾尝试过那些长内裤，但它们跑起来实在太烦人了。试着找点不太长的内裤吧** **

    John模仿了下慢跑的动作，双腿摩擦之下，他大概明白那些长内裤为什么烦人了。

****John:** ** ****谢了！我在那边看到一些，待我抢一些过来看看有没有好一点** **

    他穿上他的裤子，回到商店去找Sherlock推荐的东西，把剩下的衣物留在试衣间里准备一会儿再试。John沿着过道走过一排排的衬裤，直到在短暂一瞥中他看到了自己要的短款，他拿下来一款红的、一款黑的和一款紫的，随后快速跑回更衣室。他褪下他的衬衫、衬裤和裤子，蹬上那件紫色内裤，在镜子前摆好姿势。一如此前，当他看到镜中的自己后自尊心当即遭到毁灭性打击，失去了衬衫的衬托这回甚至显得更糟了。

****Sherlock:** ** ****找到更好的了吗** ** ****?** **

****John:** ** ****找到了，但我不确定我是否喜欢它们。看着略怪** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****我打赌才不会这样呢。你得高看自己一点** ** ****(:** **

****John:** ** ****行吧，我给你看一眼你就知道我啥意思了，别说我没警告过你** **

    他对于Sherlock就这样将他的自卑倾向大声说出来感到愤怒——他知道他看起来既不性感也不帅气，现在Sherlock也要看到这一点了。他用镜子给自己照了张全身像，像自己的朋友证明那些衣服看上去真的、真的很奇怪。

****Sherlock:**** ** **这就是你需要的那一款！看上去奇怪？你他妈在说啥？伙计，你现在可是个性感的高中生了**** ** **(;****   

****John:** ** ****骗人的不是好宝宝** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****我没骗你。你看上去甚至比我们这些大学生里任何一个家伙都火辣，你就买这些衣服吧！** **

    John发出一声叹息，但就是没法掩藏他面上的笑容。 _ _他没有任何撒谎的理由，我们甚至都还没见过对方。__ 当他捡起他带进来的衣服、将那三条短裤和两件衬衫挂在自己胳膊上、出去排队的时候，他这样想着。

****John:** ** ****谢谢你的帮助伙计，要是没有你的话我肯定还得跟套头毛衣干上了。** ** ****lol** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****别担心，现在你可以烧掉那些垃圾，然后打扮成个屁股性感的足球队员吧** ** ****(:** **

****John:** ** ****我才不会烧掉那些套头毛衣！但我会多穿穿别的衣服的** **

****John:** ** ****好啦，我得撤啦，我得和Mike在星巴克见面，然后教教他那些你教会我的狗屎数学** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****Mike知道我吗？** **

****John:** ** ****知道，当然知道……但我跟他说的你是17岁** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****为啥？** **

****John:** ** ****因为他才不会明白呢，他不像我这样了解你，肯定会跟个小娃娃似的吓得要死** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****酷，好吧，你要是在衬裤上还有什么建议的话让我知道就好** ** ****(:** **

****John:** ** ****谢了，我过会给你短信** **

    大大的微笑浮现在John的脸上，他带着一大袋子满装着他购买的衣物走出了商店，Mike和那三个女孩依然坐在桌旁喝它们的咖啡，他也买了一杯，加入到他们的谈话中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WestQuay：西码头区，南安普顿购物中心，位于市中心，临近码头，拥有150多家商店，占地七万平方米左右，详见https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/WestQuay


	4. Till I Get My Way 长宵逢灯

    “哦，John。”Sherlock对着那面贴满照片的墙壁低语，他称它为“John之墙”，上面是他从网上找来的照片，以及两天前他那美丽纯洁的男孩从更衣室里发给他的那张。John全凭自愿发给他的那张穿着紫色内裤的照片是他迄今为止最宝贵的财产，那条紫色内裤也只是Sherlock的推荐，他可没有 _命令_ 他去买它。依着他与John的清晨惯例，侦探开始缓慢的抚摸自己，他的视线紧紧胶着在他的男孩的表情上，那样的不自信……那样恐惧令他最好的朋友失望的神情。

    Sherlock在自己的手中加快了速度，另一只手缓慢上下抚摸着自己的大腿，他在大脑中描绘着自己从John的脸上吻掉那缺乏安全感的神情的图景，他不会停下直到那男孩呻吟哀求，为自己的自我怀疑乞求饶恕。现在John已经是他的了，成为世上唯一咨询侦探的爱人，他会欣喜若狂，他会登顶极乐。“你、是、我、的。”男人将他的屁股抵进沙发压出弯曲的弧度，想象着那小巧的金发男孩坐在他的大腿上，他会刺入他的体内，将他的种子尽可能深的播种到他的体内，直到人类身体的极限。“永远，”Sherlock急促喘息，他将那白色液体涂抹在自己的胸口，还有那臆想中的男孩的后背上，男孩呻吟喘息着在他脑中被他标记，向他哭求着更多。

    “操，”Sherlock在高潮之后笑了起来，他缓缓起身，走向浴室。剥掉衣服，打开水龙头向浴缸里放水。他将自己的手机放在浴缸边缘，心怀感激的将自己浸入温暖的冒着泡的水中。他的脑中不再是谋杀、线索、真相与演绎的激烈混战，而是被一副平和的图画镀上柔光：那年少的男孩坐在他们的浴缸中，让他最好朋友与爱人洗去他们不久前性爱的痕迹。侦探将自己的脑袋向后靠去，阖上双眼，他面上浮现出一个淡淡的微笑，在他脑海中的幽暗深渊之底，那沉静安宁、万籁俱寂之所，他正搂着John的身躯轻轻摇晃。

    Sherlock拿出他的手机，发现John的午饭时间已到，他用一块法兰绒擦干自己的手，开始快速的打字。

****Sherlock:** ** ****嗨** ** ****!** **

****John:** ** ****嗨，你一个人？** ** ****(:** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****你穿着啥呢** ** ****???** **

****John:** ** ****我在这儿都能闻到你自鸣得意的气息辣** ** ****LOL** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****我对了是吧？收获高回头率了？** **

    Sherlock敲入最后一个字母，仅仅是会有他人将目光投向John的想法就让他握紧了手机。 _ _当然是那些不是他的其他人了__ ，此时此刻侦探意识到是时候该进行将这学生变成自己的过程的第二步了，他想要John的思绪只被他亲爱的朋友Sherlock一人填满，就仿佛这男孩是为专他而造的一样。

****John:** ** ****是啊，就连我们最酷的学长之一Robert都来跟我搭讪了** ** ****(:** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****伙计那太酷了！** **

    “那绝对不可接受John！”Sherlock咆哮起来，猛然踢在浴缸上，一些水因此而被溅到了地板上。当他给他的男孩回复时，占有欲完全掌控了他的手指动作。

****Sherlock:** ** ****嘿，我在想……** **

****John:** ** ****想啥？** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****你今天晚上愿意和我聊天吗？** **

****John:** ** ****你是说不发短信那种？比如打电话？** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****好吧，我就是觉得要是能听到我最好的朋友的声音的话真的挺屌的** ** ****Lol.** **

    他那杰出的John曾多次在两人短信时用过这个词，Sherlock充分利用幽默与讽刺的力量以减弱当前话题的严肃性。当侦探运用策略时少年便从未意识到自己在被操纵着，永远都是心甘情愿的顺着Sherlock为他编排好的动作而翩翩起舞。

****John:** ** ****“** ** ****屌** ** ****”？** ** ****不错呀，现在你也掌握说这话的诀窍了老男人** ** ****:D** **

****John:** ** ****还有当然，我当然愿意和你打电话了。我要去和Mike吃午饭了，八点左右到家，到时候短信你** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****太棒了！今天晚上给你短信** ** ****(:** **

    他的新计划已在他脑中准备完美，Sherlock跳出浴缸，快速擦干自己，将自己扔进一条黑色长裤里拉上拉链，他梳好头，刷了牙，将手机放进口袋里，抓起一个黑色大包，里面装满了他从苏格兰场顺来的监视装备，他找到一辆出租车，向南安普顿赶去。

    他花了一个半小时才到达John的房子，路上他一直在检查手机，以确保那男孩依旧在学校，他的母亲依旧在上班。当他们停在那座房子外时，Sherlock不得不全力平息自己每块骨头中沸腾的情绪，好让他不要当即跳出车来追踪John将他带回家去。然而无论这男人多么心怀焦灼渴望，他也明白欲速则不达的道理。他付了打的的钱，抓起他一大包的东西，向房门走去。

    在不被邻居注意的情况下拿掉锁是一件相当简单的事情。他也最终站到了他的男孩的房间中。这感觉如入绿洲一般，男人无法自控的走向一个蓝色的枕头将自己的鼻子埋进那些纤维中深深吸气，愉快而满足的叹息从他嘴中溢出，那一片枕头蒙上水汽，John年轻甜蜜的味道充盈了他的整个身体。他这一生还从未感受到过如此的平静与安宁，就在此时此刻，站在这蓝色的床前，Sherlock感到自己的裤子有些发紧。

    他将自己从这乐而忘忧的眩晕中逼出来，放下他的包。看一眼手机，Sherlock发现John正在去Mike家的路上—— _ _感谢上帝那是个直男__ ，他的母亲也仍旧在上班。“现在起我要看着你了，”男人愉快的低语，他从背包里拿出一个还没扣子大的小摄像机。他侦探的眼睛扫视着整间屋子，最终将一个摄像头安在了床上方的风扇上，另一个则在墙对面的书架上，那里离John睡觉的地方只有六英尺远。

    “现在你无法逃离我的视线了John，”Sherlock咧嘴笑了起来，他将又一个摄像头安在洗浴帘和悬挂它的横杆之间，这个地方高于正常的视线范围，Watson家不会发现它的。这入侵者又扫视了一遍浴室，嗅闻着覆盖他的男孩那头金发的香波和沐浴他那光滑年轻躯体的香皂的气味，一阵愉悦的颤抖顺着他的脊柱窜上，另一阵直击他已经勃起的阴茎，但他重新找回了他的理智，他可不愿意在高潮时没有John的陪伴。

    他正准备离开这座房子，然而从那少年的洗衣篮中取走一条黑色内裤为今晚的聊天增色的欲望抓住了他，其强烈程度令任何一个男人都无法抗拒。Sherlock抓了一条，将它扔进黑色大包中，顺便拿出手机以确保三架摄像机全都正常运转，而这家里的人也都离家还远。这之后Sherlock大步走出房子，若无其事的锁上了门。

    Sherlock又花了一个半小时的时间回到贝克街。他在路上翻动着三架摄像机的图像，挂着大大的笑容扫视着John的房间。他爬上楼梯回到221B，换上他的睡袍和丝绸睡裤，泡了杯茶，同时在电脑上打开摄像机的图像，同时从三个视角浏览着，现在已经八点过五分了。他看过表后没多久，一个年少的男孩便走进了监控图像中。

    “登场时间到。”Sherlock拍拍手，仅仅是看着他的John出现在他自己的空间中就无法让他抹去自己面上轻浮的笑容。男孩将手插进头发里—— _ _紧张吗John？__ ——在床前来回踱着步，最终他拿起手机，向后倒进床里。

****John:** ** ****嘿，我到家辣** ** ****(:** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****你现在愿意和我说话吗？你要是累了的话我们可以不必的** **

    侦探知道答案会是什么，他坐在椅子里，面前放着笔记本电脑和茶，John的内裤就在他身边的桌子上。

****John:** ** ****不，不，我很好，所以是你打给我还是我打给你？** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****我来吧，稍等** **

    年长的男人让自己冷静下来，按下呼叫键，将电话放在耳朵边。当他听到那甜美而充满不确定的声音从电话线的另一端传来时，一声叹息逃出他的唇畔，“你嚎？”

    “John？”他将自己的嗓音尽可能调的清亮一些，带着一点犹疑，这样能让John感到轻松一些。

    ":哦，呃……嘿？”沉默持续了两秒，随后两人都为着尴尬的局面大笑起来。

    “你教会Mike怎么用二次方程做那道题了吗？”

    “对，教会了，真是不可思议！我觉得我们都能通过数学考试了，我真的很感谢你的帮助。”

    Sherlock之前听过那男孩的声音，只是这回“这声音”专为他而来，与他一同欢笑，这比咨询侦探所能想象得更为醉人。男人看着John坐到他的床上，在谈话中显得更加放松，“伙计别担心，我很高兴能帮上忙。哦，对了我本来想问你，你看了那部新上的《机械战警》了吗？”Sherlock当然没有看那部片子，但他知道John和他的伙伴几天前一起去看了那场烦人的动作电影。他想让John就这样继续说下去，这样他就可以任自己沉浸在他那甜美的嗓音中，海绵一样吮吸其中的甘甜，并将之储存在他的思维宫殿中。

    这场交谈持续了近一个小时，两人聊了最新的电影、音乐、球赛、最想干掉的学校老师以及原因。最终John的声音和身体一并放松下来，而Sherlock已经做足了狩猎的工作，是时候擒获猎物了。“嘿，我忘了问，你是处吗？”他漫不经心的问道。

    “这，呃，是……是我是，我知道不该是这样但我只是还没找到——”John开始结巴了，显得尴尬而羞愧，既是因为这个问题，也为对一个年长的家伙承认自己的青涩稚嫩。Sherlock微笑起来，他开始隔着裤子撸动自己。

    “没关系没关系，真没关系，你是处的话这真的非常非常好，在没有对某个人真正产生感觉时确实应该等待，你如此特别，更不能将自己随意交付出去，John，你懂吗？”

    “对，是我懂，呃，那你是……你懂得？”

    面对着John提出的纯真的问题，侦探不得不停下他对男孩自尊的照顾，否则这场谈话的恐怕会很快结束。“不，我做过两次了。” _ _好吧，不是真的__ ，“就是和我们第一次聊天的时候我跟你说的那个男朋友，”那男孩在床上显得很是局促，却还是鼓足勇气，问出了那个将他们一并送上不归路的问题，“那那个……就是……你懂，怎么样？”

    "那是你能和你在乎的人在一起做的最奇妙、最美好的事情。你太年轻，没办法理解，也从没做过，但是我的天哪，那个真是感觉不可思议。”在他们多日的交流中，Sherlock已经摸清了他的John头脑中的每一根不同的弦，也清楚当他拨动它们中的任何一根时所带来的连锁反应。而那根承载着青春的弦是迄今为止最容易被挑动的，紧随其后的反应也是最受Sherlock喜爱的。

    “我没那么小，”男孩不服气地说。 _ _干得漂亮Sherlock。__

    “不，不，我不是这个意思，你以前没跟某个gay做过什么吧？没有吧。所以去跟某个没做过这些事的人解释起来就是有点困难。”

    “喔。”男孩听起来像是被打碎了一样，这给了年长的男人充裕的时间和机会进驻他的内心，将那些碎片一一拾起。

    “你有多大？”

    “我，呃，好吧，我有五英尺半这么高，你是问这个吗？”

    “不，”Sherlock充满占有欲的抚摸了一下安置在他身侧的黑色内湖，“不，我是问你的阴茎，它有多大？你知道，我是指当你勃起的时候。”他从镜头中看着那男孩的反应，丝绸睡裤下的阴茎抽动了一下。

    “哦，哦我猜我大概有四个半或者五个英寸吧，就是在我完全……呃硬起来的时候。你怎么——我是说你多大？”

    “对你这个年龄的孩子来讲你的尺寸真的很不错，John，我不割包皮大概只有八英寸左右……你想看看吗？”男孩在他的床上僵住了身体，他在自己的房间里四处环顾，就跟自己已经被抓现行了似的。之后那羞红的脸上浮现一个腼腆的笑容，Sherlock便明白了他的答案，他开始准备上传他早已照好的相片了。

    “酷！真的？我是说你要是不想的话不必给我看的。”John的声线非常紧张，但侦探能够听到潜藏其下的、对于能够看到一个成年男性阴茎的兴奋。

    “不，这很酷，我们都已经是朋友了，我的意思是你绝对不会给别人看的对吧？”Sherlock一语双关，既是保证男孩不会给那些持有第三方意见的人看这张照片，也为保住两人之间的关系。当然John不需要知道这么多，他只需要知道Sherlock非常紧张，然后这甜蜜的男孩就会来安抚他的伙伴，保证这只是他们两人之间的秘密。

    “我的老天，不，不我绝对不会这么做的Sherlock，你可以信任我的。”

    “我知道我可以，稍等下。”男人道。他等了两分钟，表现的好像这照片是他刚照的一样，随后他按下了发送键，紧盯着自己的电脑屏幕。男孩的反应比侦探所能想象的还要好， _ _你永远也不会停止让我惊讶啊我漂亮的John__ ，少年看着自己的手机，开始撸动自己棉布裤子下的老二。

    “这真是……wow，这真的很漂亮Sherlock，真的我真这么想的。”男人压住一声轻笑，这少年还以为没人知道他在自己屋子里做什么呢，“它真的-哈-哈-它真大，我是说……唔，哈！”

    男人伴着John的羞怯而微笑着，“那我真是谢谢你。”他道，在自己的声音中加入了点幽默的成分，再一次是两人的情绪点亮，“你知道，我现在已经这么大了，那你现在……你现在硬了吗？”他将自己的声音放的充满犹疑，牵引John如飞蛾扑火不可自拔。

    “你怎么知道。”男孩笑了起来，他现在将手放进自己的裤腰里，热切的撸动着自己。

    “我不知道，但我知道你怎么让我性奋起来的-唔嗯，”Sherlock无法阻抑逃出唇畔的呻吟，于是他故意将这声音发的更加戏剧性给电话另一端的男孩听，“我多希望你和我有一样的感觉啊，如果你没有的话那也很酷，我只是想——”

    “哦见鬼当然不，伙计，我现在也在手淫，你难道听不到吗？”少年暗笑，他发出一声呻吟来告诉Sherlock他现在感觉多么享受。

    “我听到了。”Sherlock和录像里的John一同撸动着自己，但他很快便不满意了，少年始终将手放在自己的衣服里，阻碍了他的爱人毫无保留的看到衣服下的春光。 _ _这点必须改变__ 。“我裸着呢，你呢？”

    “没，我只是——”John吃力的喘息，Sherlock知道John快到了，他得快点行动。

    “你也得裸着，脱掉你的裤子，你能感受到我的抚摸。”直接下命令是非常关键的一步，Sherlock也知道他可能进展的太快了，但这男孩正沉浸于极乐狂喜之中，这些命令便可能会起作用。它们的确起作用了，男孩将电话放在自己起伏的胸口上，用空闲的那只手将裤子与内裤一并褪掉，将它们抖到自己的脚踝处，他的左手在此期间一直放在阴茎上。当Sherlock听到那少年的喘息重回听筒中时他继续道，“你能感受到我的抚摸吗？在你那强健的胸膛上、平滑的腹部，你充血的阴茎，你漂亮的小屁股。”

    “能，我、我能，你那么——”

    “你会让我进入你吗John？”这是John听到的最后一句话，Sherlock看到那年轻的躯体因他的话而绷紧—— _ _因为我的话__ ——并减慢自己手活的动作，像一个破布娃娃一样倒在了床上。男人看到了自己对这敏感的男孩所造成的影响，他前所未有的猛烈的高潮了，发出大声的喊叫。两人各自平躺着，一动不动，宛如共同高潮之后的爱人一般一同笑了起来，“你还好吗？”

    “蛤，你逗我呢？我棒极了，就是有点累。谢谢你啊。”男孩又笑了，Sherlock看着他起身换下衣服，当着健忘的男孩褪下他在外面弄得脏兮兮的衣服时侦探一直很安静，他穿衣服的时间足够这男人好好看一遍他紧致的小屁股，那里很快就要成为他的了。

    “我的荣幸John，你可把我这个老男人累坏了，好了，我也要去换衣服了，明天聊好吗？”Sherlock并没有在明天早晨之前换衣服的打算，与John带给他的愉悦一同苏醒已经成为了他最新也是最爱的消遣。

    “当然！谢谢你给我这么棒的体验Sherlock，尤其是我还是一个……你知道，好吧，晚安咯老男人，”男孩玩笑道，根本没有意识到他所以为的年轻大学生实际是一个已经三十三岁大的成年人。

    “没关系。好梦John。”男孩挂了电话。“我的男孩。”当Sherlock抹去他的John赠予他的那条黑色内裤上的精液时，他这样补充道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是我作死的想要把每章题目都翻成四个字……所以出现这种奇怪的东西小天使们就忍耐一下吧【捂脸】


	5. Give your Heart Away 此心相付

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 您的好友【情话福】已上线

 John早晨醒来时，他有很长一段时间都处在人生中最快乐的时刻中，甚至比他入选校足球队那时还要开心。当他起身舒展四肢时，温暖的感觉由内而外升腾。洗浴时他无法抹去自己脸上的笑容，无论他多么努力，当站在镜子面前时他依旧笑容灿然。 _这就是恋爱的感觉吗？管他是什么，我喜欢这个！_

水流过皮肤的感觉相当绝妙，甚至令他感觉更加温暖了。他任其瀑布般留下身体，这感觉让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他在水下站了好一会儿，昨晚的回忆在脑中盘绕。他觉得Sherlock对他多好啊！即使当他告诉他自己仍是个小处男的时候他仍然没有离开他。当足球队里的伙伴们谈论起他们前一夜的性爱时，为了防止被人嘲笑John时常得撒谎，但Sherlock没有嘲笑他，没有，他甚至为他的守身如玉而骄傲。虽然他确实说John青涩，没有经验，但这也没有多让这少年生气，他只是感到嫉妒，为什么自己没有体验过他那年长的朋友品尝过的禁果？

他关上花洒，准备去穿衣服，一个奇妙的念头就在这时划过他的脑海。Sherlock愿意和我做爱吗？但这念头只短暂存活了一瞬，他很快意识到，一个大学生怎么可能愿意和一个像他一样愚蠢的小破孩搞在一起呢？John有点丧气，他叹了口气，走出淋浴间，刷牙洗脸穿好衣服。当他听到熟悉的手机提示音，提醒着他Sherlock依旧想要与他交谈，那愉快的笑容便回到了他的脸上。

****Sherlock:** ** ****今天早晨感觉如何？** **

****John:** ** ****挺好，你呢？** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****我感觉棒极了，我还没感觉这么好过呢** ** ****(:** **

当John想到那张黑棕色卷发遮盖眼睛的苍白面容时忍不住笑了起来，他穿上他的灰色衬裤、夹克还有红色衬衫，随后回复道：

****John:** ** ****十分好，我昨天晚上还担心你不想再跟我说话了呢** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****啥玩意儿？！以上帝之名，我干嘛不想？** **

****John:** ** ****不造。我不造我在干嘛，我也不太会处理这种情况** **

****Sherlock: John,** ** ****我们都需要学习，我很荣幸能亲自教导你去体验快乐……真正的快乐** ** ****LOL.** **

****John:** ** ****谢了伙计，你最好了** ** ****！** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****我知道，上学去吧** ** ****(:** **

****John:** ** ****是的先生** ** ****:D** **

少年不太确定他的头脑和身体会在学校出什么状况，教授的声音作为背景音回荡着，但他耳所能闻便只是Sherlock的话语，他诉说着他是那样的美丽，他有多么想要抚摸他的胸口和腹部，他甚至要求进入他。John突然感到自己的衬裤迅速变得不舒服起来。 _ _哦大狗屎__ ！只是想想那个光彩照人的大学生亲吻他的模样，就让他差点在上着课的时候射到自己的裤子里。

 _ _别再想他了John。“__ 脱掉你的裤子，你能感受到我的抚摸。” _ _禁止你再想他！__ “你能感觉到我的抚摸吗？在你强健的胸膛上。” _ _哦臭狗屎！哦大狗屎！__ “你会让我进入你吗John？”男孩紧紧地抓着课桌，关节都发白了，这时下课铃声响了起来。 _ _老天感谢上帝！__ 来不及进一步祈祷，学生抓起他的书挡在身前以遮掩自己的勃起，气喘吁吁满头大汗的冲进厕所里。

最终在厕所的小隔间里，他快速撸动自己不出三下就到了，他呼唤着Sherlock的名字高潮在自己手里，幻想着他的伙伴真正在自己体内达到高潮的感觉。他脑中描绘的性事应当是无与伦比的，飘飘欲仙，如坠云雾，但他也在网上看过一些黄片，里面那个被压在底下的人总是在尖叫着，这让他对这种极乐中包含的痛苦感到些紧张。然而他的大脑很快把这些负面的想法清除干净，Sherlock是他见过的最友善的人，无论如何他是决计不会伤害他的。

他再一次找到了自己的呼吸，将自己清洗干净，完后John一面向饭厅走去，一面纠结着要不要把自己身上发生的事告诉Sherlock。他知道他可能会笑话他，但那也很好啊，他可不想把这件事告诉别人，就连Mike也不。

****John:** ** ****你个小傻逼** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****啊？咋了？** **

****John:** ** ****你让我差点在上学的时候射到裤子里** ** ****:P** **

****Sherlock: LOL!** ** ****你当时想着干啥呢** ** ****?** **

****John:** ** ****咱俩** ** ****昨晚** ** ****的谈话，然后我就嘭！性奋了** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****这种事情咱们都是难免的。你及时到厕所解决问题了吗？** **

****John:** ** ****当然，我本来该把它压下去的，但我还是给自己来了一发……你个小傻货** ** ****LOL.** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****那我可真高兴能帮到你啊** ** ****:D** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****今天晚上还想做一次吗？** **

****John: God yes!** **

****John:** ** ****我是说如果你也想的话。你要是不想那我们不是非得这样的** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****别再这样了！我当然想了，我光是想想你就硬了John** **

****John:** ** ****酷啊，但别在课上就高潮了好不？过会儿聊** **

这一天剩下的时间都过得恍恍惚惚，说实在的，这种感觉把John吓坏了，在他所经历过的年轻生命中还从来没有遇见过这样的情况。他曾听他的妈妈说起过“迷恋”，这是一种与“爱”截然不同的情感，但他没法说请自己现在是什么情况。 _ _也许自己现在就是坠入爱河了？__ 少年觉得这件事情光凭他自己是很难搞定的，他需要一点咨询意见，毕竟寻求他人帮助也是成年人会做的事情，对吧？

在他做完作业之后，John做了点罐头汤和洋葱面包，等着他的母亲下班回家。“我回家啦，这是在干嘛，Johnny？”她一进门便微笑起来，将她的东西放在椅子上。

“没啥，我就是想给咱俩做点饭，我觉得汤挺不错的。我做第一炉面包的时候牛奶凝结了，结果它们就整个给毁了，但这一炉应该还不错。”男孩微笑道，他有点为自己的愚蠢而感到羞愧，但他知道母亲无论如何也会发现他毁掉一炉面包的事情的，所以还不如在一开始就把它说出来。

幸运的是，她笑了起来，坐在自己儿子对面，在嗅闻面包香气时发出了享受的声音。“没关系我亲爱的，这闻起来美味极了，你今天在学校过得怎么样？”

 _ _我光是想着一个大学生插在我的屁股里就差点在我的裤子里高潮，你今天过得怎么样？__ “挺好的。”John决定只做简短陈述，“你今天过得怎么样？”当他开口的一瞬间就知道自己问了个糟糕的问题，他的母亲会花上整个晚餐的时间来唠叨她工作上那点事。

十分钟过去了，她终于结束了那个关于她如何确信秘书Kim有饮食失调的问题的故事——因为没有一个有着三个孩子的女人可以瘦成那样皮包骨头。“昂，妈，我能问你个问题吗？”John抢在她补充自己的小故事之前终于插上了一句话。

“当然可以，什么又困扰住你啦？”

他翻搅着盘子中的面包渣，试图把自己脑子中的问题整成系统。她知道他对女孩子不是那么感兴趣，但他们从来没有谈起过关于男朋友或是除了和女孩子一起之外的其他性事，她可不想在自己保持如此端庄的时候，自己的儿子却让别人怀孕了。“好吧，我有了一个喜欢的人，特别特别喜欢的人，我有点为这件事神魂颠倒了，现在我脑子里除了他什么也没有，这是个坏事吗？”这些话未经过滤就从这少年嘴中倒了出来。

“哦，Johnny，你已经长大了。对一个男生或者女生产生这样的感觉很正常。我还记得遇到你父亲的时候，那时候我脑子里的所有事情就是拉起他的手，然后吻他。我每天都在做白日梦，结果那一年差点挂掉我的化学。”她笑容深情而温柔，沉浸在对那个死在六年前的男人的缅怀中，“但你不能那样做John，你理解我吗？你被某人吸引，这完全正常，但你的成绩不能往下掉，不能做我像你这么大的时候做过的事。”她冲他摆摆手指。

当母亲对他说起她也曾经历过同样的事情时，John感到自己肩上的重负消失了，母亲甚至还和她朝思暮想的那个男人结婚了这一事实更为之锦上添花。“哦，别担心妈妈，他特别聪明，还帮我做作业，我觉得我今年能通过数学考试了都。”

“那就太棒了，Johnny，现在你上去做作业，我来收拾桌子，好吗？”与自家儿子享过天伦之乐后，母亲现在开始收拾餐桌了，她的注意力都集中在她的手机上。

“好的，谢谢妈妈，爱你！”话落，男孩亲了亲母亲的脸颊，更加自信的跑上楼去了。他跳到他的床上，开始给Sherlock发短信。

****John:** ** ****嘿，在？** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****在，咋了？** **

他爱死了Sherlock每次都能极快的回他短信这件事，就好像他扔下所有事情，就为了和John说两句话一样。 _ _见鬼，谁不喜欢被重视的感觉呢？__

****John:** ** ****没事，就是给我妈妈做了点汤，还有洋葱面包。** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****挺好，吃起来咋样？** **

****John:** ** ****挺好的。第一炉被我凝成坨了** ** ****LOL** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****蛤！这都行。你是想来跟我说说话吗？** **

****John:** ** ****是的，还是你打过来？或者我打过去？** ** ****

他的手机没有收到下一条短信，而是响起了来电铃声，屏幕上显示着Sherlock的名字。他深吸一口气，压下自己的紧张情绪——为 _ _什么他在我身边__ _ _时__ _ _我总会这么紧张？__ ——然后接了电话。少年有点破音，他恼恨的用手心拍了拍自己的脑门。

“你好啊John，今天过得怎么样？除了你上着上着课就硬了这件事以外？”电话线另一边的低沉嗓音轻笑起来，但John能感觉出来他并不是在嘲笑他。

“伙计，那简直一团糟，我还从来没有这样过呢。好吧，我是说我之前也有在课上勃起过，但我一般都能让自己冷静下来，不至于就这么射在厕所里。”John被从自己嘴里溜出来的这番坦白相告震惊到了，他不太确定自己是不是和Sherlock待在一起会感到比较放松，或是只是他自己正变得更加老成、更加自信所导致的呢？

“高潮控制是靠经验得来的，但我可以告诉你伙计，有时候你确实就是控制不了它，我最近就是这样。”

“你也这样？为啥？”一块最微小的部分想着这会不会是因为他的缘故，但大脑中掌控逻辑那一部分很快告诉他你又犯蠢了。

“哦，John，你怎么就不相信我呢？你那样美丽，而我爱你比爱这世上任何一个人都更甚。”

John顿住了，为这男人的表白而震惊。他试图给自己的大脑塞满饲料好让它想起来Sherlock是不是真说过这样的话，但他还是彻底当机了，“你从没说过……说你爱我。”

“我说过的John，你是我身上发生过的最美好的事情，我多么希望我可以向你展示你是怎样被珍爱着，然后你便会知晓，然后你便会理解我的心意。”

这男人的声音是这样热切而圆润，John几乎飘飘然了，那些从他嘴里说出来的词句让这少年感觉自己正升入云端，漂浮在一片暖云和风里。除了他的母亲，从没有人对他说过爱他，他知道Sherlock说的都是真的，他能从他的声音里听出来。这不是简单的迷恋，这是真的，John第一次陷入这种情感中，但这正是他所爱的。“你还在吗，John?”

“哦在，呃，对不起我只是……你真的是这么认为的吗？没事就算你不这么想也很好，我明白——”

“John，”丝绸般的嗓音止住了他的话头，“脱掉你的裤子。”男孩想都不想的就照着他的男朋友（？）所说的做了，他褪下自己的衣衫。

“好了，然后呢？”他觉得有点滑稽，就这样半裸着坐在自己的床边，而他的母亲就在不远处的屋子里准备睡觉。

“你知道我现在为你变得有多硬了吗？只是想想亲吻你就让我-唔嗯——”他听到了电话另一端传来的呻吟声，是他带来的这种声音，想到这里他的阴茎向小腹轻轻弹跳了一下。

“你硬了吗，John？请告诉我是的。”

他快速的撸动起自己，不想落于人后，很快他就完全硬了起来，轻微的喘息着，“是的，是的我硬了，我-我想要你在这儿，和我一起Sherlock。”John在说话的时候停下了自己的手活，希望自己被欲望填充的大脑别让自己变得太离谱。他知道他不太擅长dirty talk，他甚至在母亲的杂志上做过一个测试，结果也是这样说的。

“我也希望我在，John，你知道我会对你做什么吗？”

John猜了一下，但他还是没有勇气进一步往下想，“做什么？”

“我会照顾你。”

他从没期待过这样的答复，从来没有，随后他猛然意识到他按照固定套路把Sherlock想成那种电影和黄片里粗心冷漠的爱人了。

“我会将你慢慢打开，让你求我。我会紧紧拥住你，亲吻你，直到你在我怀里安然入睡。我会品尝你的阴茎和你的精液在我口中的味道，哦我多希望现在看看你为我已经有多硬了啊John。”男人呻吟，这让John几乎丧失了自控。

男孩不知道该说什么了，Sherlock说的一切都与他有关，照顾他，爱他。John不知道他能为这个对他说着甜蜜情话的男人做些什么。一个想法突然跳到他脑中，他快速地对电话那头说了声“坚持住”。他从手机上调出来相机，将镜头对准了自己的阴茎并找了张照片。它并不能完全展示出他的渴求，但他将他的龟头到双球全部拍了下来，这样应该就可以了。在他照照片的时候他可以听到Sherlock的喘息声，他的双手正忙着别的事，因此没法与对方一起手淫了。他按下发送键，等着对自己的评价，那个他唯一在乎其所思所想的人的想法。

“上帝啊John！”他听到电话那头的大叫声，他为这男人声音中的赞许而微笑了，“你太漂亮了，我简直想要一口一口吃掉你，”那声音低沉的咕噜起来，John知道他看着自己阴茎的照片达到了高潮，“为我出来，John。”

“我就快了，操，”他低声道，不想吵醒她的妈妈，他感到自己的阴茎在手中弹跳起来，温暖的液体弄脏了他的腹部。 _ _下次我得记得脱掉我的衬衫__ 。他深吸一口气，然后冲着电话另一头的尖锐喘息声微笑起来，“可以了吗？”

“不仅仅是‘可以’John，你太完美了你知道吗？”

“你一直这样说。”John笑了起来，试图瓦解掉体内的紧张感。

“我是认真的。”

听着这些话，John真真切切的明白了自己是谁，自己想要什么。不再是忸怩的小孩子家的东西，不再是被同龄小孩众星捧月，不再恐惧不再畏缩，他想要这个，他需要这个，“嘿，Sherlock？”

“嗯？”

“如果你不想的话可以直接拒绝……但，嗯，你愿不愿意这个周末和我见一面？就是你知道……出去逛逛，喝杯咖啡或者别的什么的。”

电话那头是很长一段时间的沉默，阴云笼上少年自信的面庞，“如果——”

“我爱这个主意John。”那低沉的声音听起来格外愉悦。

“好的，挺好……是的，太棒了！好吧，明天周五，我们可以好好商量一下这事。”

“那明天聊John，我爱你。”

“晚安……我也爱你。”男孩说，一字一句，认真无比。


	6. Act Nice and Gentle 温柔以待

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 您的好友【情话福】持续上线中  
> 看的时候还不觉得啥，结果自己翻两人互相说情话的时候简直……哎哟【捂眼】

周五。

Sherlock明白，他不仅赢得了John的身心倾慕，更获得了男孩全心全意的关注。他现在真正成为“他的”John了，他思量着他对着世上最美丽的事物完完全全、彻彻底底的占有，这个简单的事实让男人变得比石头还硬。这男孩不仅在他没有要求的情况下给他发来了一张最为无与伦比的年轻阴茎的照片，甚至还自己决定要和Sherlock见一面。这就是了，剧本的最后一幕由侦探为这对爱人亲手写就，而它理应赢得全场的起立和掌声。

从昨晚起他便一直坐在沙发上，衬衫上带着他的液体弄脏的白色污迹，手中则是John的内裤。Sherlock将它们举到鼻端嗅闻，对这种味道视若珍宝，他的体味和他的男孩的现在在这两块布料上融为一体。哦，表演时间到！他的男孩现在已经起床开始淋浴，毫不知情的对着他的爱人前天安置在那里的摄像头赤身裸体。“早上好，John。”侦探轻声低语，对着屏幕上男孩赤裸的躯体虔诚的亲吻。

他开始慢慢地让自己硬起来，当他看到男孩垂下脑袋，将头靠在淋浴墙上时，他停止了动作。“你在想什么？想我吗？当我们见面时你想让我做什么呢？哦我向你承诺John，那将会是个你永远不会忘记的夜晚，你无需担忧，Sherlock会将一切都照顾妥当。”那男孩此刻正想着他的想法让他的阴茎抽动了一下，他甚至有让John在裤子里几乎就射出来的力量，即使两人远在不同的城市。他会让他的男孩告诉他一切的，一切他那年轻的想象力臆想过的他们会做的事，这让Sherlock发出一声长长的呻吟。

当John重新开始清洗自己时，Sherlock就在这里看着他，与他同在——与他并肩而立，俯下身清洗他的金色软发，为他的肌肤涂抹香皂，直到将那双滑腻的手向下触摸那小巧的阴茎，缓缓撸动直到他变硬。他不会为他来一发手活，Sherlock会将自己压上他的后背，像只发情的公羊一样顶弄他的臀缝，迫使那男孩乞求他的进入。“不是现在。”Sherlock对着自己脑中的场景低语，他在自己臆想中John坚硬的阴茎上加快了手速，稍微压低自己的臀部，使自己的阴茎压迫着男孩的后穴。他挺动起来，用自己的坚挺分开男孩的臀瓣。当Sherlock高潮射在那晒黑的背部时John一遍一遍呼喊着“我爱你”，然后男孩也射到了浴室墙壁的瓷砖上。

“我爱你，John，再有一天，你我就属于彼此了。”当侦探从高潮的顶点跌落，他的身体颤抖着。他注意到在他和John在一起时间里他的射精量显著增长，这也表明了他为他男孩引发的勃起次数的上升，他是他的。

当他终于将自己从极乐顶端拖出来之后，他抓起他的手机开始为他们的见面做计划，这时John已经洗完了澡，正在穿衣。

 ****Sherlock:** ** ****早啊** ** ****(:** **

****John:** ** ****早，睡得好吗？** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****好啊，谢谢。你呢** ** ****？** **

****John:** ** ****最棒的睡眠，谢辣** **

他万分想重拾昨晚的谈话继续，但考虑到John方才洗澡想问题时的纠结表现，Sherlock决定先将男孩的小算盘扼杀在萌芽中。

 ****Sherlock:** ** ****所以你这周末还想和我见面吗？** **

很长一段时间的沉默，侦探的心头第一次笼上了怀疑的阴云。然而如果男孩拒绝了他，那也只不过意味着狩猎还需继续，与John的互动还要增多而已。

 ****John:** ** ****当然，我当然愿意，你想要干点什么？** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****好吧，我在想呢，如果你想的话我可以来开车来接你去看看我的大学。** **

****John:** ** ****呃，那有点远了吧……** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****你不想的话那就算啦，我就是觉得我开车那么远来接你，去看看我的大学应该就挺酷的。别担心啦** **

Sherlock一边盯着手机等待回复，一边将脑子里所有的设想都过了一遍。他将每个结果及John可能会做出的所有行动都标注过一遍后，意识到目前为止最好的实现计划的方法就是将男孩带离南安普顿。如果John需要动力或者负罪感来推他一把的话侦探会这样做的，即使他需要为此再给他打个电话。

 ****John:** ** ****不，我当然想去看看你和你的学校，我就是不知道怎么跟我妈妈说。我觉得她不会同意我周末去伦敦过的。** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****我明白，但我们只是去看个电影或者喝点咖啡，再有没准我们也能谈谈大学申请还有奖学金神马的。** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****我打赌要是你妈妈看到你主动要求去看看大学的话，她会很欣慰的，对吧？** **

Sherlock懊悔不已，他居然用短信来进行这场谈话？他至少应该等到男孩离开家之后再跟他聊聊他们的见面的。他低估了John遵守规则的强烈愿望，这很有可能会反咬他一口。

 ****John:** ** ****不，你是对的，她一直为我的学费担心呢** ** ****):** ** ****如果我能在奖学金上先行一步的话肯定会有帮助的** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****你想的话我可以先在大学拿一些申请表，这样你来伦敦的时候我们就可以一起填了** **

__利用他的本能需求和乐于助人的天性，胜利在望。_ _

****John:** ** ****真的？！那太好了！** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****当然，你周日回去的时候还可以给你妈一个大惊喜** ** ****(;** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****妈妈们都喜欢这样，对吧** ** ****?** **

****John:** ** ****就是，你说的没错，她现在还对我昨儿晚上给她做的那个愚蠢的洋葱** ** ****面包** ** ****赞不绝口呢** ** ****LOL** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****看见了吧，这就叫一石二鸟，我们不仅可以面基，出去玩，你还能为你的大学做好准备。完美！** **

****John:** ** ****对的，我得跟Mike打声招呼，我会跟我妈说我这周末在他家睡** ** ****(:** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****好主意** ** ****(:** ** ****我明天上午十点在西码头区接你，还不错吧？** **

****John:** ** ****酷，太好了，我要是真能拿到奖学金的话我妈肯定高兴坏了！** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****别担心，我会帮你搞定的伙计** **

****John:** ** ****太谢谢你辣Sherlock，那我们明天见** **

Sherlock放下他的手机，舔舔唇，咧嘴露出一个充满野性的笑容，他低头看向John阴茎的照片，明白明天它就会在自己嘴中了。他将电脑抱到大腿上，开始搜索伦敦城市大学*的奖学金申请表并将之打印出来，五分钟后，侦探的打印机旁就已经摞了一沓比一本《战争与和平》还要厚的表格了。“这应该就够了。”他高兴的微笑起来，他和John会在路尽头的咖啡店开始填写这些表格，不久他的男孩就会开始感到疲惫，这时他们就可以回到他的公寓里来填完它们。这些是他所知的会对那少年有切切实实好处的奖学金，毕竟只有最好的才配的上他的John。

搜完这些表格后，Sherlock开始雷厉风行的收拾他的公寓，他又检查了一遍以确保床头柜里有足够的润滑剂，他还铺了一遍床，试图让它看起来和John屋子里的那张一样整洁干净。当他打开冰箱时禁不住呻吟了一声，他意识到他的冰箱里并没有任何食物或者啤酒能来投喂那年少的男孩。

他将大衣甩到身上，一个月以来的头一次Sherlock跑去了超市采购。他推着购物车走在过道中，往里面扔了一些罐头汤和面包店刚刚烤出来的司康饼。接着，他又拿了一瓶看起来很棒且高酒精含量的Merlot红葡萄酒*和一捆六瓶的艾尔啤酒*，他不确定他的男孩会更喜欢哪个，不过不管剩下来的是哪种，他大概都会贿赂给Lestrade以向他索要更多的案子。他挤过等着付账的长队，在天黑之前赶回了家。

经过一番激烈的思想斗争，Sherlock最终认定今天晚上还是只给John发短信为好。他想要这男孩尽情设想他们在一起时可能做的事情，侦探明白自己已经牢牢控制住了John的思想，这男孩只会想到未来美景，脑子里根本不会有任何负面的假设，就比如他即将要见的这个男人比他所宣称的实际年龄要老了十岁。他的男孩太容易相信这类鬼话了，而侦探又是这样聪明，能够轻而易举的将怀疑的种子拔出他的脑海。“是的，当我明天驱车前去接你时我亲爱的John，你不会逃跑，也不会被吓倒，不会，你只会紧紧拥住我，让我握住你的手，就像你一直想做的那样。因为你是这样爱我。”

 ****Sherlock:** ** ****晚上好，John** **

****John:** ** ****晚上好啊，爱你** ** ****(:** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****我也爱你，我们明天见** **

一般而言，Sherlock早晨起床的时候都会先痛苦的呻吟几声，再赖上至少一个小时的床。但今天是不同的，截然不同。侦探收起了他收集的所有John的照片，穿上一件系扣条纹衬衫，没有掖裤腰，故意展示给那年轻些的男孩看，他穿上件褪色的深黑色夹克，梳好头发，甚至刷了刷牙，这些甚至在摄像机里的John进到浴室之前就完成了。

跳进他借用了一周的宝马*中——我 _ _们说话的时候怎么能有出租车司机旁听呢，是不是John?__ ——确保车厢中回荡着Muse、Pink Floyd和Black Keys的音乐——Facebook显示这三个是John最喜欢的乐队，这会有帮助的，以防尴尬的沉默降临，John会一路反复想他正和一个三十三岁的男人同乘一车这件事，熟悉的音乐会帮助他平静下来。

一离开伦敦，行驶过程就变得格外愉快了，即将亲见John的面庞的想法在他原本平静的脑海中掀起一场狂暴肆虐却也非凡绝妙的战争。他停在购物中心前，甚至都没费心掩盖嘴中溢出的呻吟声。他去检查手机。

 ****John:** ** ****我现在在星巴克，到了告诉我** **

 “啊，比我想的要早，你一定相当迫切啊John。”他笑了起来。

 ****Sherlock:** ** ****刚停好车，你是想要我进去找你，或者你自己出来咱们快点上路到大学去？** ** ****

****John:** ** ****好，我出来找你，正好还没点单呢。你开着车吗？** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****深灰色*宝马轿车，在西口外面等你，快点，要不他们就得让我交停车费了** ** ****LOL** **

****John:**** ** **来啦**** ** **(:****    

Sherlock直接无视了他根本不是在停车区这一事实，耐心的等待着John的到来。很快他看见一个剪成平头的金发身影穿过玻璃门，然后那笑意盈盈的男孩便拿着滑板背着书包跑出大楼，使劲冲着他的车挥手。Sherlock也冲他挥了挥手，他按了按喇叭以让他知道是哪辆车。连看都没有多看，John拉开后门将自己的书包和滑板丢了进去，关上门，然后一屁股坐到副驾驶上。侦探打着火驶离购物中心，男孩赶快把安全带系上。

“你怎么样？我希望你没有等太长时间，John。”Sherlock温和的开启了这场谈话，希望自己举止足够平和，他觉得目前一切还都进展顺利。

“没，并没——”John终于抬头看向他最好的朋友了，这人看起来确实就是照片上的那个Sherlock，只是真的老了好多好多，“等下，呃，我不太明白，你到底多大Sherlock？”男孩开始变得有些焦虑，但这一切都尚在Sherlock的意料之中，他当然知道怎么平息男孩的怒火。

“我三十了，John。” _ _三十没什么嘛，对吧？三十总比三十三听起来强多了__ 。

“你怎么又骗我？我觉得你现在最好放我下车，请你。”

“John，让我解释，好吧，先等一下行吗？”Sherlock在一个停车场里停了车，给这男孩某种安全的假象。在John够到车门把手之前，侦探便将他的手温柔的握在自己的大手中。“看，这正是我所担心的，这也是为什么我想要等着亲口告诉你这件事情的原因，John。我希望你足够成熟，能够理解年龄是不会阻碍友情或是爱情的，你也见过那些演员们和比他们年轻三十多岁的人结婚，对吧？你也一定见过长者对小学生以友相论的事情，是不是？我将我的爱意与信任全部交付给了你，而我希望我没有看错人，John。”

 _ _就是这样，男孩__ 。Sherlock看着那对深蓝的眸子左顾右盼，他的思想正在头脑里激烈交锋。侦探看起来对于男孩的迟疑很是受伤，他缓缓将John的手放开。他等待着有一双手能回握住他的，而当那真的发生时，狂喜在他头脑中烟花绽放，是比任何可卡因带来的更为登峰造极的愉悦。

“不，我不在意年龄，Sherlock。我只是……我只是不喜欢你对我说谎，我-我要怎么知道你没有在其他事上也对我说了谎呢？”John握紧了那人的手，但他的头却低下了，若是Sherlock无法证实他的感情回应他的爱意，他大概会心碎满地。

“我对你说的每句话都发自真心，让我告诉你我有多在乎你，告诉你我有多爱你John。求求你，让我弥补我犯下的一切愚蠢的错误，我未能知道你是这样的成熟但我……我只是太害怕会失去你。”Sherlock轻轻抬起那双被晒黑的小手，在柔嫩的关节上落下一个吻，愉快的看到粉色的红晕如何爬上男孩的面颊。他深深吸气，沐浴时的香皂味道与滑板上的尘土气息在他鼻腔中鲜明的回荡。John眸中的神情让他明白自己的借口被接受了，而现在是时候点亮两人的情绪了。“那是哪种滑板？Landyachtz吗？” _ _当然不是了那是Sector 9。__

“呃，哦不是的这是Sector 9，但我另买的轮子，自己装上去的。是Abec 11的轮子，但我不太喜欢这个橘色，我想要绿的，但商店里没有了。”Sherlock将车子开出停车场驶向伦敦，John则一路上都在向他讲述着滑板的事情。什么他也多想要一个Penny的滑板啦，还讲到他有一次试图从学校楼梯上滑下来时摔折了脚腕和两根肋骨的事。

他们还有十分钟就会到达贝克街，John对于来到伦敦异常兴奋，以至于他全然忘却了他是和谁共处一车。Sherlock知道自己表演的很棒，但John这样轻信的天性还是让他惊讶了下。他努力了三周，就是为了等待这一时刻。他望进他的男孩的眸中，信任，爱意，这些从John身上发射出来的感情足以使他疯狂运转的大脑融成一团果酱。打John看到这个他即将与之共处的男人第一眼起，他便不会再离开这辆车子，这个认知让Sherlock感到自己正比自己所能想象到的要更近的触及天堂。

“想在咖啡店停一下吗？我把奖学金申请表带来了，我们可以一起填。”

“哦，wow，你真去了大学为我把它们带来了？那真是……wow，谢谢你！当然我也愿意享受一杯咖啡呀。”

“很好。”Sherlock模仿着男孩的迫切情绪，将车停在了咖啡店前。两人一同走进店中，John在Sherlock坚持为他买咖啡时局促不已，但他最终还是接过了那杯拿铁，羞涩的说了声“谢谢”。侦探以他们要共同填写表格为借口紧挨在他身侧，两人的大腿贴在一起，他脑中那股饥饿的欲望很快也会充斥John的思绪的。

当John喝完他的咖啡时他们才填完了三分之一，他的脸颊泛粉，也许是因为咖啡的热力，也可能是因为下体的燥热。 _ _我当然知道是哪种，我调皮的男孩。__ 然而Sherlock却无视了John的不适，继续浏览着申请表，等着那男孩自己向爱丽丝的兔子洞中跳去。那才是真正的高潮部分，不是吗？只需在台后藏敛身影，当大幕落下之时，人群和演员对于Sherlock才是剧情的主导者便毫无知觉。如果他做的对的话——他永远是对的——John会认为今晚发生的一切皆是出自他自己的意愿，而那便是这场伟大的游戏的胜利。

“我真的很感谢你为我找来这些，Sherlock，要是我被录取了还不用我妈交一分钱的话，她绝对会震惊的。但这实在是太多了，我们可能得在这待到半夜了。”John紧张的笑着，用手心不住擦着自己的大腿。

男人抿了一口他的咖啡，“哦，我不在意，你自己决定吧，你更愿意怎么样呢？我们可以在这儿把它填完，或者如果你愿意的话，我们也可以去我的公寓完成这个，如果你饿的话我那还有一些吃的，街尽头那还有一家中国餐馆，我们可以从那叫外卖。”

“嗯……好吧，我猜你那肯定比这舒服，咖啡师们一直盯着咱俩看，大概是因为咱们只点了一杯咖啡吧。”他再次笑了起来，紧张的活动了下脖子。

“咖啡师？哦拜托John，他们做的是咖啡连锁店，可没有这么厉害的称呼。” _ _讽刺技巧果然太有用了__ 。

“当然，这个称呼是给那些超级厉害的职业的。”Sherlock抓过桌上的申请表，将它们挡在自他们大腿相碰时便一直兴奋不已的勃起前。

“我家离这里只有几个街区，上车。”Sherlock道，为确保男孩能够进到车里与他一同回家系上了最后一条绳索，他看着这满面笑容的男孩的头顶消失在前座车门的顶端，宛如收到了什么奖赏。他们花了五分钟到达公寓，两人唱了一路，《Another Brick in the Wall》的曲调在车内盘旋。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *伦敦城市大学（London Metropolitan University）：伦敦地区在校学生规模最大的综合性大学，也是全英招生数量最多的大学之一。在伦敦市内有数个校区，主校区位于伊斯灵顿的北安普顿广场。它的卡斯商学院在整个欧洲都享有极高的声誉。详情请见http://baike.baidu.com/link?url=wRVQOQRYIYNHpJzTSIw33t-h00um5g2PBKT9gyUr3IcpQGDTd2rmSc1dR-17yaJ2UabUokThCRMQpjvu_5-aa_Ynb4uIeJNdUaiM6hjUeY9PnAfb9UNOEbzlx7JdQiKlk4MgJa0HuNq1wgdxbmE__q
> 
> *Merlot：梅鹿辄红酒，原产法国波尔多的红葡萄酒，详见  
> http://baike.baidu.com/linkurl=du6NAuHZRVjVEQvau9Hm89FV99DU8JZoLBTatfZetDO3g6fIsOYDSGOrtNREosp7kyVuGgaKl7Tt1BhAsklh-DtlQ58u0o6EXiTsZ9WaQl1I6TP5mGbw5XgvVRgYzhqh_2aW9TtzoiQvot-rGCsgwLUi0tBbiXZ1QhGPjR6wln_
> 
> *艾尔啤酒（Newcastle Ale）：指贮藏啤酒或黑啤酒以外的任何啤酒，详见  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Newcastle_Brown_Ale
> 
> *BMW：据说就是宝马的简写……但为什么一翻出来感觉就不对了呢【捂脸】
> 
> *深灰色：  
> Charcoal是木炭的意思，但我觉得木炭色……大概会很蠢，最后搜到了一个charcoal grey，图在这里发不上来；木炭灰好像还是有点蠢，我干脆就目测成深灰算了……


	7. When the Lights Go Out 火光渐熄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 童车已发，不适者请速速下车，剩下的乘客请食用愉快【笔芯】

“你想来一些茶吗？或者你更喜欢可乐？”Sherlock的声音从厨房传来。John坐在这个男人长沙发上，他看着面前散了一咖啡桌的纸，双腿因紧张不安抖动着。每当某个糟糕的念头潜入男孩的脑海时他便不住地说服自己，什么都还没有发生呢，他现在很好。虽然Sherlock对他谎报了年龄，掩盖了自己已经三十岁的事实，但这个人依然也只是他在过去几周知道的那个“Sherlock”，只是有点老……不止一点老。

“呃，好吧，可乐听起来还不错。”少年喊了回去，有点破音，他踹了自己一脚。

“哦稍等一下，我还有一些Newcastle，你尝过吗？”Sherlock走进起居室，手上拿着两瓶麦芽酒，他给John递过来一瓶，脸上挂着友善的笑容。

“呃谢了，但我妈妈说我还太小，就是……小孩会做傻事，但不能靠啤酒来解决问题，或者就是类似的别的什么的……”词句不受控制的逃出他唇边，男孩感到一种巨大的沉重感坠落肩头，“我-我可能得——”

“你在说什么呢？难道你想跑出去飙车，或者用剩下的整个晚上来压马路？这可不像你。喝酒不是什么大事，John，喝上一杯对你我的影响都是一样的，和年龄大小没有关系。”

男孩尴尬的低下了头，他意识到自己表现的就像一个担惊受怕的小孩，粉色爬上了他的面颊。Sherlock只是想让他感觉自在点。John决定了，他会喝上一点酒，一弄清楚酒精对他的影响就停。“是，你说得对。谢谢你，这个……呃，好吧这是我的第一次喝酒。当然不完全是这样，我有一回不小心喝了口我妈妈的酒，我当时以为那是根汁汽水来着，但我咽下去之前就把它给吐出来了。” _ _别再叨叨个没完了！__ 他冲自己咆哮起来，止住话头，他拿起了啤酒瓶。

“那么好吧，”Sherlock举杯，轻轻碰了碰John的，“敬新伙伴和新体验。”

“干杯。”男孩微笑起来，猛喝了一大口杯中深棕色的啤酒。他拼命让自己不要为这酒的苦味而皱鼻子，但他悲惨地失败了，这让那人轻笑了起来，“这没什么，我猜是。但我还从来没见过有人像吃饭喝水一样喝这种酒呢。”

那人坐到他身旁来，他们大腿相碰，两肩紧挨，“好吧，这世上留待你去尝试的啤酒成千上万，所谓真正炫酷的就是去尝试一些新东西，经历尽可能多的事情，对吧？好吧，我不……至少我是那么想的。”

“对，我完全同意你伙计！所以当我们谈起奖学金的时候我才会那么激动！大学会超级酷的，我知道！”John又喝了一口酒，把它放在桌子上。他将自己的注意力重新转回桌子上那堆纸，努力不去想Sherlock紧贴着他的大腿有多么温暖。两个人坐在沙发上，安静的填着表，只是少年无法停止自己的思绪绕着圈圈转啊转，“我能用一下厕所吗？”

“当然可以，厕所就在那。”年长的男人微笑了，“啤酒就是会让人这样，是吧？”

“是，对。”当John进入到卫生间的时候他已经有些呼吸过速，他不知道自己是怎么了，他的大脑在告诉自己Sherlock对自己撒了谎，这是错误的，这里不安全；然而，自他在咖啡店里感受到Sherlock的大腿的触碰后，他便一直在与自己的勃起作斗争。现在他在那个男人的公寓里，这公寓看起来就像它的主人一样正常，而他被安全感与恐惧感同时充斥着。 _ _你怎么能同时感受两张截然相反的情感呢？你到底有什么毛病John Watson？__

他开始把他自他们在西码头区见面后所收集到的事实都罗列铺开，试图想明白在这最近的几个小时里都发生了些什么。 _ _Sherlock撒了谎，对。为什么？因为他觉得我就是个大小孩，无法理解两个年龄相差十六岁的人怎么能做朋友。他开了几乎一个半小时的车就为了来看我。他给我带咖啡。他打印了将近二十份大学申请表。给我做晚饭。给我喝啤酒。Sherlock只是在试图像对待一个大人一样对待我，因为我确实长大了。看在上帝的份上我都高中了。还有，每次我听他叫我名字的时候我就感觉我的身体都要他妈的融成一滩了。__

__“__ John？John？你在厕所里还好吗？ _ _”__ 低沉的声音从卫生间门外传来，一阵震颤顺着他的脊柱蜿蜒而下。

“没事，对不起啊，我马上。”男孩大喊，尽管他并没做任何事情，但他还是冲了厕所，打开水龙头洗了手。当他走出去的时候，Sherlock正站在门外。直到此时他们面对面的对立时John才发觉这个男人竟是这样的高大，以至于他的脸大概只够对着对方的胸膛。那人将一只温暖的手放到他的肩上，带着他回到沙发上去。

“你怎么样？是我做的汤有问题吗？”

“蛤！不不是，那很好喝，我就是……哎呀不要在意这种细节。我挺好的咱们继续填表吧。”John试图赶紧转移话题，不想让Sherlock知道他刚刚正质疑他们的友情。

“John，看着我。”男人捏住他的下颌，使得John的视线偏转与他的相遇。当John的眼睛撞上那银色的眸子时，这少年便知晓了Sherlock对他的爱意。那对眸子的全部注意力只集中于他，John Hamish Watson，一人身上。穷此一生这男孩也无法明白，这美丽杰出光辉灿烂的成年人为何想要与他相濡以沫、命理交缠。“请告诉我出了什么事吧，我们是伙伴，最好的朋友，我希望你能明白，你完全可以对我毫无保留的。”

少年再次感到羞愧，他试图从他朋友那热切紧张的视线中挣脱开来，但那钳制着他下颌的力道却没有丝毫放松的意思。他看到某些情愫在那双明亮的眸子中闪烁，情欲和……某些情愫，某些John说不清道不明的，却让他大脑中的血液集体流向下体的。“我-我只是不明白我感觉到的是什么……不我不是说这个我就是……啊，对不起。”如果他都无法将眼下的情况在自己脑子里顺清的话，他就更没有办法对Sherlock说明这些感觉了。男孩闭上眼睛，心中祈祷，这个仅有的对他展现出兴趣的人不要就这样把他送回他在南安普顿的家去，然后再也不与他联系。

“我理解，John，在新的环境下感到紧张很正常，说实话，我的身体也在轻颤。”男人低语道，他低头凝视他的眼睛，放开对男孩的下巴的掌控。

__什么__ ？仅这寥寥几个单词便让宽慰的情绪洗刷过他全身上下，体内的每一条简单的神经都在慢慢平静下来。他不是孤身一人，无论他的身心之间究竟在为什么而惊天地泣鬼神的战斗着，Sherlock也正与他一同忍受这样的痛苦。“你也是？但你不是说这不是你的第一次吗？我从没……”

“但这是和你的第一次，John，我不知道为什么，但与你相伴和与另一个男人在一起是不同的，你这样年轻，充满生气，又超出这个年纪应有的聪慧……你是完美的John，我只是希望我能让你看到这一点。”

他也曾听到过有人用这些词来形容他，但他从未真正相信过他们，因为那些人通常只是一些不得不说这些来敷衍的家庭成员们。然而这次，这些话是由一个与他没有丝毫联系的男人说出来的，若他不喜欢他完全可以就这样起身离开，但他却直截了当的告诉John他是完美的。突然间一阵无法抑制的笑声飞出他的唇畔，他的面颊变得如樱桃般通红，他转过头，用手遮住脸。

“不，不要躲藏，你害羞的时候美极了。”Sherlock笑起来，将John的手从脸上拿下来，将它们轻轻包裹在一只大手中。John看到那个男人的另一只手轻抚上他的面颊，当那温热的触感碰到他的肌肤时，他从喉咙深处发出一声叹息。微笑浮现在他的面庞上，他为这双极致温柔的大手而赞叹。

他突然僵住了身体，Sherlock的面庞开始慢慢向他靠近，那只停留在他面颊上的手则阻止了他后撤逃开。他的唇轻轻掠过John的，两人都为这碰触发出一声小小的呻吟。他曾经吻过一个女孩，但当她的舌头伸进他的嘴中时他恶心极了，那妹子脸上厚厚的妆都蹭到他脸上了。然而这次却是这样温柔，他脸颊上那只手安抚着他，男孩只希望此刻静止，而时间永恒。

在几次若有若无的触碰后，Sherlock加深了这个吻，用舌头轻舔了几下这双紧紧闭着的小小的唇。John为接下来该怎么做稍微迷惑了一下，紧接着他便明白自己应该张开嘴来，做与这个经验更为丰富的男人对他做的相同的事，他轻启嘴唇，在他能够回吻之前，Sherlock更大的舌头便钻进他的口中，舔过他的舌下和口腔上壁。John觉得这感觉可不只是好了，让一个男人如此甜蜜的亲吻他简直就是件无与伦比的事，对方口中传出来的柔软呻吟同样是如此不可思议。

男孩逐渐放松下来，开始回应起这个吻，他感觉到那只手离开了他的面颊移到他的肩膀，缓缓地将他放倒在沙发上。他的身体僵住了，不太确定要不要让这样沉重的身体压在他上面，直到Sherlock将落在他嘴上的亲吻轻柔的转移到他被晒黑的喉咙上。“嘘，相信我。”那低沉的声音在他耳畔低语着，当那些啃咬吮吻转移到他耳后那片敏感皮肤上时男孩禁不住愉快的轻颤起来。来自上方的轻柔压力将John放倒平躺，而他深信不疑，在他之上的那个男人是永远不会伤害他的。

他知道他赌对了。Sherlock并没有将自己沉重的体重压在他身上，他只是将一只膝盖放在男孩双腿之间，另一只紧挨着他的臀部，用舌头描绘着他微微肿胀的小巧双唇。John丝毫没有感觉自己陷入了什么陷阱中，即使他才是那个真正被诱奸的，这非常令人惊异，只是下身传来的快感断绝了他一切想要逃跑的念头。

随着与那个年长的男人交换的亲吻越来越多，John感到更加自信了一些，那双一直在他身侧迟疑不定的手也终于决定抬起来、轻拥Sherlock的肋侧，那人心口散发出的热量温暖着他的掌心，这感觉是如此的不可思议，John无法挪动自己的手，他将另一只手移到Sherlock的胸膛，感受着男人心跳的速度。Sherlock以一个微笑打断了这次亲吻，他将他一直置于男孩头侧的手轻放到他身下那喘息不定的小小胸膛上，男孩咧嘴笑了，他明白Sherlock正和他一样心跳加速，不能自已。再一次的，John明白沉浸在这份兴奋中的他并不是孤身一人。

那在他之上的高瘦身体缓缓压低了身子，John可以感受到另一个人心跳的感觉传导向自己的胸膛。他惊异于这种感觉，被挤压在Sherlock和沙发之间并未使他不适，尤其是当那在他之上的臀部轻柔挺动起来，给他硬到发痛的阴茎带来无与伦比的美妙摩擦之时。“感觉不错，是不是？”Sherlock笑道，低下头去看向John，男孩羞涩的点了点头。只是无论这感觉有多么奇妙，尴尬的情绪在他脑中都是避无可避的：他正在紧贴着一个男人摩擦身体，这可是他人生中头一次。“你可以相信我，John，我不会伤害你，永远不会。”

“我相信你。”John声音小小的说，他简直想把自己的脑袋往墙上撞，怎么连控制声音这么简单的事情都做不到了呢？来自上方的一次猛烈戳刺将他拖离了这样自贬自抑的情绪，一阵快感从他的阴茎直击大脑。

“关于你这样自我轻视，我跟你都说过什么？”Sherlock责备道，缓慢的加快臀部动作的速度，摩擦着男孩的牛仔裤。从这个角度看男孩的眼睛睁的大大的，John感觉自己就像是被轻而易举的捕获了。“你如此美丽，”他轻咬一口男孩的耳朵，耸动着臀部，“聪慧，”又一次啃咬与顶弄，“强健，”又一次，“而我比爱这世上的一切都更爱你！”

John不知道是由于Sherlock所制造的那些摩擦，还是那个男人在他耳畔低语出的赞扬包含的信任感所致，但他的臀部颤抖起来，在他高潮在自己的牛仔裤里时他绷紧了身体。他几乎想也不想的试图推开Sherlock，恐惧自己会失去自控。“哦我的天，真的真对不起，我不是故意——”男孩慌慌张张的说，但两只放在他肩上的大手让他无法起身。Sherlock的笑容充满柔情与饥渴的情绪，他给了他一个深吻，少年为此困惑而震惊。

“我是做了什么，而能得到如你一般的人，John？”年长的男人加快了臀部的动作，移动摩擦着男孩的大腿，John对此感到前所未有的感激，因为他裤子上柔软的布料的触感都能刺激到他过于敏感的阴茎。Sherlock抵着他大腿的坚挺触感感觉很奇怪，这唤起了有关他们第一次电话交谈的回忆，那时这男人告诉他他有八英寸长。他确实不知道八英寸到底是多长，但他能感觉到那抵着他的别管什么东西巨大而吓人。

男人发出一声响亮的呻吟，将脸埋入John的脖颈间，很快他便感觉到自己裤裆里沉重而潮湿的感觉，那感觉又向他的大腿上蔓延去。John脱离的高潮的顶峰，开始感觉不舒服起来。如同有读心术一般，Sherlock站起来，挂着一个大大的笑容，“我想咱俩大概都毁了咱们的衣服，你带了多余的睡裤了吗？需不需要我借你一条？”

John坐起身，“不用，我带了，我去换下。”他起身缓慢的走向走廊，当外头的空气击中他衣服上的潮湿斑点时，他的身体陡然被一连串寒冷的连锁反应贯穿。现在的他无比渴求Sherlock提供的温暖。 _ _我到底见鬼的怎么了？__

“John？”那男人呼唤他的名字，几步向他走来，“我觉得我大概得洗个澡，你愿意……嗯，好吧你并不是非得这样，但你肯定也觉得浑身粘的不行。如果你愿意的话我可以替你洗，你知道，就像给你按摩一次。你的背躺在沙发上肯定已经酸了。就像我说的你不必一定要这样，但是……”

男孩以前从来没有想过要另一个人替他洗澡。但那就是洗个澡，你进浴室，然后出浴室，这样就行了。但Sherlock那样温柔地手将替他清洗身子，这个想法让一阵战栗穿过他的身子直击下体，“没关系，我是说，对，我是说，当然可以我当然愿意。” _ _愚蠢，愚蠢，愚蠢，__ _ _你怎么就不能好好说话呢？__

男人微笑起来，仿佛John的应允便是全世界最好的事情一般。“太妙了。来，浴室在这里。你先进去，我再给你找块毛巾和浴巾。”Sherlock给他指了指走廊上的一扇门，就在他之前去的卫生间的对面。男孩走进了一个巨大的卧室，里面放置着的一张大床迅速吸引了John的注意，上面覆盖着红宝石颜色的被子和，一组枕头在床头摆放的恰到好处。他微笑起来，走进了与卧室相连的浴室*，里面有一个超大号浴缸，淋浴间大的足够盛的下五个人。当他踏进浴室后，意识到下一步就该是脱掉他的衣服了，John开始惶恐起来。 _ _好吧，那你觉得洗个澡还能是怎么样的呢？__ 但他敢说这次对Sherlock而言很重要，而且在他的大脑深处，他知道由那个男人来为他清洗的话将是一件绝妙的事。深潜内心的一小片自我意识和对Sherlock的疑虑让他顿住了动作，但那男人的语句却在他耳畔响起，诉说着他有多么爱他的美丽与成熟，John做出了决定。

他快速感谢了下那些别管是谁反正是在照看着他的人，因为Sherlock还没有回来。他快速打开水龙头，开始剥掉自己身上弄脏的衣物。他惊异于自己的头脑此时的平静，他竟能这样脱下衣服走进淋浴间，而没有一旁那男人用如同鹰一般锐利的目光紧锁着他。他把水调成不凉不烫的温水，这时他听到年长的男人拿着毛巾进来了，“你好了吗？”

“呃，我好了，这真不错。”John说着转过身去背对浴室门，以确保Sherlock看到的第一个东西不是他那小了太多的阴茎。他并不是特别在意Sherlock看到的第一个东西会是他的屁股，反正那总比他的阴茎和阴囊要好得多。当他听到他身后淋浴间的门打开又关上的声音时心脏几乎停跳，紧接着是两声踩水声，那人走了进来，关上了门。

John以为这份沉默会一直持续下去，只有流水声作为背景音好把他从崩溃的边缘拉回。接着他感受到了肩膀上一只手的触感，大拇指缓缓抚过他的肩胛骨。“你真是美的不可思议John，让我看看你吧。”那暗沉性感的声音在他耳中请求着，回音使流水击打瓷砖的声音相比之下都显得过于高亢。John感受到肩上被人轻轻施加的压力，他聚集起所有对于Sherlock的信任，闭上眼睛缓缓转过脸来。“没关系，”那男人张开双臂将他拥抱入怀，将他紧紧搂在他宽厚的胸膛前。John这才意识到自己正在剧烈颤抖，“你怎么能不知道你有多么美丽呢？”

John能感觉到自己的阴茎正抵这男人温暖的大腿，同样他也能感觉到Sherlock的正压迫着他的胃，他试图不要去注意尺寸的差距，他的医生已经告诉过他明年它还会变长的，但这依旧是他仍处在愚蠢的青春期的最好证明。Sherlock终于将他推开了，两人的距离保持在一条胳膊的长度，他紧盯着他那小小的身体，好像要把他一口吞下似的。那双眸子把男孩吓到了，他的阴茎在他的眼皮底下不由自主的抽动一下。“我可以清洗你了吗？”他怎么能将“不”说得出口呢？然而他的嘴巴却说不出任何话来，于是他只是温顺的点点头。

Sherlock微笑起来，他往手上倒了点沐浴露，温柔的涂抹到John光滑的胸膛上。John无法阻止从嘴中溢漏出来的呻吟，对方的每一次触碰都能给他的皮肤带来一阵愉悦的刺痛，从身体内部开始将他燃烧殆尽。他的脖颈被一只大手控制着，另一只则缓缓地将香皂在他的胳膊上、他的胸膛、他的腹部打出泡沫，最终来到他半勃的阴茎。Sherlock玩弄起John的老二周围好看的金色阴毛，John无力地将头靠在了Sherlock的肩上。

“你喜欢这样？那这个怎么样？”那瘦长的手指环住他的老二，缓缓褪下他的包皮，随后再一路撸回他的龟头。

“Sh-Sherlock，”他的整个身体都在为每一片皮肤接受到的碰触而颤抖着。男孩为这感觉而感到惊异，这与他自慰时的感受截然不同，虽然他不明白为什么会这样不同，但它确实感觉起来大相径庭。如果可能他再也不要回到那种一个人自慰的状态里了。当那光滑而温暖的手停下时，John不由自主的向前挺动臀部，徒劳的寻求更多的摩擦。

“别太心急。”男人轻笑，“在我们用完热水之前就由你来清洗我，如何？”只一瞬，那些挫败的感觉，情欲，恐惧，还有需求全部从John年轻的头脑中挤过，他奋力将它们推开，瞪大眼睛抓过沐浴露。 _ _就做他刚才做过的就可以了，John，这样你就不会搞砸了。__ 男孩往手心里挤了点绿色的沐浴露，把瓶子放回架子上，然后紧盯着眼前的胸膛。

他的迟疑只来得及存活一瞬，Sherlock温柔的抓过他的手腕，引领着他抚摸上他象牙白的腹部。第一下碰触引发一阵颤抖，而这正是少年所需的全部，很快他便两手并用，将沐浴露涂便这男人的全身。当John的手与Sherlock的臀部相吸，发出一声响亮的类似放屁的响动时，两人都笑了起来。洗净那男人的身体后，少年的目光顺着黑色的毛发转向那全然挺立的阴茎，它从Sherlock打卷的阴毛中刺出，那阴毛甚至都比他的密实。在他替他清洗时曾从眼角余光中瞥到过这个，但此刻他确实在真正看着他所见过的第一个成年的阴茎， _ _当然不包括黄片里的。__

他不想再这么如饥似渴的看着了，那只会进一步暴露他自己的不足，于是他往手上挤了更多的沐浴露，缓缓地顺着毛发的路径向下，握住Sherlock坚挺的阴茎。他听到自己的上方传来一声柔软的呻吟，这让他的嘴角勾出一个愉快的笑意，他也有能力让这男人发出与自己一样的声音。他像Sherlock刚才做的那样上下活动着他的手，直到那阴茎的尖端显出明亮的红色。男人突然将他推开，猛地将他推到墙上，他的胸膛紧压着男孩的后背。

John有点被这突如其来的强迫吓到了，他发出一声短促的惊叫，使劲推着墙壁，直到他感到一只大手抚上他被忽视的阴茎。“嘘，这才是你真正想要的，我知道这就是。”他在男孩的耳畔低语，开始在他的穴口处耸动臀部。一只沾满沐浴露的光滑的手爱抚着他的脖颈和后背，另一只则玩弄起他的双球，John的神经为这些爱抚而放松下来了，他感到一只手顺着他的背脊抚下，停落在他左半边的臀瓣上，轻轻揉捏挤压那的臀肉。

“Sherlock——”然而他被打断了，当他感觉到一根手指轻刮过他洞口边缘的肌肉时他尖锐的倒抽一口气，他想要推开Sherlock，想要停下来，但那样会显得很幼稚。 _ _你还期待发生些别的什么吗？你知道做爱时干什么会让你显得很蠢。__

“嘘，放松。”压在他身上的男人用丝滑的声音道。他的注意力无法再集中在自己的双球上了，他的臀缝间停留着一根手指，对它的恐惧与期待已经淹没了他的所有感官。慢慢的，他感觉到一阵古怪的撕裂感，那根手指滑进了他的体内，停住了。那种新奇的感觉压倒了一切其他的感知，确实有一点疼，但也足够古怪，那让他更多的感觉像是想上趟厕所。然而他没法对自己身后的男人说这话，那人此刻正亲吻着他的后颈，手指在他体内懒羊羊的戳刺着。

手指开始慢慢向外退了，然而就在这时，一阵灼烧的感觉穿透了他的甬道。“啊，啊，”手指又推挤了回来，再一次退了出去，如此往复几次，直到他不再觉得疼痛。 _ _所以这就是做爱？__ 紧接着他便感受到了一阵强烈不适的撕裂感，Sherlock正试图将两根手指放进他的体内，“啊，等下Sherlock别！”但他的请求来的太晚，他之前体验过的灼烧感又回来了，当那手指停留在他体内时这感觉开始加剧，“求你把它们拿出来，我疼。”男孩哀鸣起来，他的勃起有些变软。

“你只需要放松John，如果你不这么做的话你当然会疼，为我呼吸，对，就这样。”Sherlock几乎是在他耳边咆哮了，他加速顶弄戳刺向他的大腿，John胡乱的试图在湿滑的地板上站稳，这时那两根能使他燃烧起来的手指似乎在他体内戳到了什么，这直接让他尖叫出声，阴茎再次变得生气勃勃，“原来在这儿！”Sherlock大笑起来，再次将他的手指戳刺向男孩的前列腺。

“什么……哦天哪，你怎么——”那两根手指带来的灼烧感和饱胀感依然停留在体内，但每当Sherlock袭击那个在他体内的什么时，快感的浪潮便战胜了一切感觉。

“你的前列腺，John，他们这些日子在健康课上难道什么都没有教你吗？”年长的男人轻轻拉拽男孩双腿间发紧的双球，却可以忽视了发硬的阴茎。

“我肯定是开小差了，没听见他们说‘嘿当你搞基的时候一定要碰碰前列腺因为它感觉起来简直不可思议’”John笑了起来，忘记了那些灼烧的痛感，直到Sherlock移动他的手指试图加入第三根，“啊啊啊，不要Sherlock那太多了，等等停！”男孩最后一个词声音几乎飙高了八度，他身后的男人正努力将第三根手指的尖端塞进他的小洞里。他颤抖着呜咽起来，但Sherlock只是将自己的胸膛压向John的背部，控制住他不让他乱动，继续向里戳刺他的手指，并用阴茎顶弄着男孩的大腿，“停-停，我疼，Sherlock，求求你！”男孩没法阻止自己的眼泪像断了线的珠子似的往下掉，他的肛门感觉到一股灼烧的剧痛， _ _他为什么不停下来？__

“为我打开，John，我漂亮的John，我需要进去，让我进去。”Sherlock最终将三根手指全部插进了这颤抖着的男孩的身体里。John几乎没听清Sherlock在说什么，但当他听见Sherlock说“我需要进去”时他感到困惑，当某根手指戳到那美丽的前列腺上，带来一阵将他贯穿的快感时他决定不再想这个，但这回他只是感到痛感减弱了，男孩深吸一口气，这只是性，他就是应该有这样的感觉。

痛感持续近乎于麻木，仿佛是过了永恒那么久，Sherlock终于将他的手指抽了出来，当John感受到有什么更大的东西抵在他的穴口时他的眼睛瞪大了。“准备好成为我的了吗，John？”年长的男人在他耳畔低语道。

__不！不，我没准备好！__ “Sherlock，等下，我-我觉得我还不想这么做。”John结结巴巴的道。但当他听清身后的男人说的下一句时，他感到自己的心跌入了谷底。

“我知道。”说着，Sherlock开始将他比三根手指大得多的阴茎挤入男孩红色的洞里。

“Sherlock，我说停，从我身上下去！啊，你弄疼我了，求求你停！”John将一只手从墙上拿下来试图推开Sherlock的臀部，Sherlock腾出一只大手抓住他的两只手，将它们举过头顶压制在墙上，John的动作被迫停止了，“让我走，你在-啊啊啊！”他感到自己正在被贯穿，喊叫破了音，燃烧的痛感和撕裂感让人难以置信难以忍受，比手指带来的要疼太多了。

“嘘，放松John，你想要这个，你告诉过我的。”Sherlock柔情的摩挲着现在已经完全变软的阴茎，男孩的嘴中发出一声无声地尖叫，他感受到他伙伴那八英寸长的家伙正在他的身体里，夺走他的童贞。就这样了，我不再是个处子了。

“求你拿出来我疼。”John试图移动他的手，但它们被更紧的固定住了；他试图向后把那个男人顶下来，却只是成功的让他过度拉伸的肌肉环更痛了。

“我知道那很疼，但最糟的已经过去，我现在就在你的身体里，你再也不必感受这种疼痛了。”Sherlock温柔的挺动臀部，两人都呻吟起来，一声愉快的与一声痛楚的。“你喜欢我在你的身体里不是吗John？你说过我可以进来的。”他开始抽出他的阴茎，“这就是我正准备做的啊。”

“Sh-Sherlock。”少年的臀瓣现在是一片明亮的粉红色，他的胸口也是。这是由他的勃起，那些疼痛，以及那依旧砸在他们身上的热水带来的。他无法想象这怎么能感觉出来美妙，他体内那种不适的饱胀感和入口处肌肉的灼烧感都可怕极了。

“我说了放松，John，我没打算伤害你，但你总是担心太多，这会伤了你自己。”Sherlock评论道，他的语气吓到了John，他还从未听过这男人对他如此严厉的说话呢。

“我-我正在试呢，我很抱歉，求你慢点。”John乞求道，他迎来了一个深吻，这个吻让他平静下来，足够注意到被那双手重新抚弄的完全勃起的阴茎。

“好孩子，就这样。”Sherlock赞扬道，John为这句话所起到的效果而感到心神迷乱，那就像镇痛药膏一样涂抹在他屁股的伤处上，“为我出来John，当我在你里面时为我出来。”

Sherlock轻轻压下男孩的身子，更深的戳刺进去，男孩感到那根阴茎不断顶在他的前列腺上，“来吧，展示给我看你有多爱我John，展示给我看。”Sherlock插的太快了，少年发誓他的脊柱随时都有可能断掉。但很快，手淫处的两人肌肤相触、前列腺上持续的强烈刺激、以及身体内部逐渐麻木的灼烧感，John到达了高潮，他大叫着射了一墙。John剧烈的喘息着，看着自己的白色液体与地上淡红的水被一起冲进下水道，我正在流血吗？

“是的！”Sherlock在他身后大叫起来，他猛地插入，太深了，John痛的尖叫出声，在一切结束的下一秒又被拥回男人的胸膛。他可以感受到那男人的阴茎在他体内的抽搐，但它明显还未被满足，那些在黄片里每个人都会乞求的，“哦，求求你我想要感受你进入我”或者“你不喜欢我在你体内的感觉吗？”之类，实话讲，如果Sherlock没有喊叫出声、没有将他涌入胸膛，他是不会有这样深的感受的，“我就在你的身体里，永远，John，我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”John在水声里轻声道，他也确实是发自真心的。他的屁股是很痛，他也依旧为Sherlock不肯停下而感到生气，觉得受伤，但其他的依然如常不是吗，而且当他过度敏感的皮肤被拥抱入怀时那感觉也着实棒极了。“啊，”他惊叫一声，Sherlock缓缓从他体内滑了出来，向他温情的微笑一下。

“抱歉，来这儿，让我把你洗干净，对，这样我们就能舒舒服服的在床上躺下了。”John慢慢点了点头，在两次高潮之后他筋疲力竭，像只破布娃娃一样任凭Sherlock摆弄。“我向你保证下次就不会这么疼了，第一次感觉就是这样的，明白吗？”

“明白。”John同意了。他记得他看过的所有录像，在底下的那个总是在呻吟，有时候还会哭出来，但那只是性而已，如果Sherlock说事情会变得好起来那就一定会的，因为他对这个知道的更多。

“疼。”当一个感觉起来像沐浴露的东西被涂上他肛门处新鲜的伤口时，John呜咽起来，他觉得他看到流向下水道中的红色更浓郁了，他试图低头去看自己的伤口，但Sherlock抓住了他的下巴，哄骗着将他带入一个抚慰的亲吻中。

“我知道，但Sherlock会让一切变得好起来的，我保证。”男人微笑起来，结束了他对男孩的清洗，在他的小屁股、阴茎和双球上投入了更多的照顾，“好了，让我们把你弄干，好吗？”Sherlock的确也这样做了，他将John紧紧搂在怀里，John也拼命抱紧他的上身，直到Sherlock将他擦干，随后把他像个新娘似的抱了起来。

“嘿！”John尖叫一声，但还是放松的躺在男人的臂弯里，愉快的享受着他光滑温暖的皮肤触感，“你知道我能自己走的。”

“我知道，”他这样说着，但依然把他抱到了床上，他温柔地将他放下来，然后躺在那小巧的男孩身边。这一开始显得很奇怪，和另一个男人赤身裸体的躺在一起，被人从背后抱着，但考虑到他刚刚和Sherlock共同经历的，John甚至连一秒都不愿意离开这个男人。

“我永远不会让你离开了。”他听见那低沉的声音在他耳中低语，想着这是否也是自己心之所愿。若是这男人没有拥他在怀他便会感到寒冷，当他慢慢漂流向睡眠的河流时，他想着Sherlock是不是拿走了他身体里的一些东西，那些曾经温暖他的，现在不会再给予他暖意了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *作者在这里写到的Sherlock家的布局，在BBC里221B的浴室确实是和小夏的卧室以一道看起来像是带花纹的毛玻璃的门相连的，而那是两个人的公共浴室【偷笑】但我曾经一直以为厕所会和浴室在一起。顺口吐槽一句小夏你个大土豪    
>          
> 
> 这章略长，翻得时候正碰上没睡够ORZ所以有什么别扭的地方请不要在意【捂脸】专业生产渣肉二十年


	8. So He Won’t Break 碎玉完身

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我最近好像得了一种一翻文就会犯困的病……而且这章确实略长，宝宝居然一天没翻完【捂脸】
> 
> 本章其实还是上一章的情节，只是换了侦探视角，各位小天使请食用愉快~
> 
> 我会努力在清明节假期的时候把第一部结了哒【笔芯】

“你想来一些茶吗？或者你更喜欢可乐？”Sherlock在厨房中发声问道，男孩正紧张地坐在他的沙发上。他手中拿着两瓶Newcastle，想着最好还是等到最后再将它呈上去，做成个特别款待的样子。显然当John在他身边时浑身的神经都绷紧了，但侦探依然能从他每次在沙发上扭动的动作中发现，男孩正在试图掩饰他被年长的男人挑动起的勃起。

“呃，好吧，可乐听起来还不错。”John喊道，Sherlock被男孩小小的破音逗乐了，他深知如何利用人们的焦虑将他们玩弄于鼓掌之中，拿捏自如，手段高明。Sherlock优雅的大步走入起居室，手中拿着他本就一直想要提供的艾尔啤酒。

“哦稍等一下，我还有一些Newcastle，你尝过吗？” _ _当然没有，你妈妈说你还太年轻，但这话不适用于今晚，我亲爱的John。__

“呃谢了，但我妈妈说我还太小，就是……小孩会做傻事，但不能靠啤酒来解决问题，或者就是类似的别的什么的……我-我可能得——”John结巴起来，Sherlock当即意识到男孩的误区，但无论如何，他已经将这男孩留在了自己的公寓里，一个关乎年龄的简单评点是不可能夺走他的。一如既往，男孩思想上的误区反而成为了Sherlock最强有力的武器。

“你在说什么呢？难道你想跑出去飙车，或者用剩下的整个晚上来压马路？这可不像你。”Sherlock微笑起来，男孩热切专注的听着他嘴中突出的每一个单词，Sherlock敢说这男孩一定在想象着他们两人的嘴唇一会儿要做的事情，“喝酒不是什么大事，John，喝上一杯对你我的影响都是一样的，和年龄大小没有关系。”John理解的垂下头来，露出一种屈服的神色，侦探便知道他成功的避开了两人之间的潜在危机，甚至还让男孩紧张的神经放松了一些。

“是，你说得对。谢谢你，这个……呃，好吧这是我的第一次喝酒。当然不完全是这样，我有一回不小心喝了口我妈妈的酒，我当时以为那是根汁汽水来着，但我咽下去之前就把它给吐出来了。”

Sherlock只是微笑的看着这属于他的、迷人的男孩，他递过去酒瓶，两人手指相碰，一阵情欲的电流瞬间穿透他的身体。他碰了碰两人的杯子，将另一颗种子种入男孩那对新事物开放包容的头脑中，“那么好吧，敬新伙伴和新体验。” _ _哦John，我带给你许多前所未有的新体验的。__

他的John也冲着他微笑，倾慕的光芒在他眼中闪烁，“干杯，”他道，举杯喝了一小口酒，紧接着那微笑的神色便从他脸上褪去了，Sherlock明白这男孩似乎不太喜欢喝酒。

然而即便是他还得不断刷新自己忍耐力下限，连哄带骗的诱劝男孩才能让他喝下半杯酒去，酒精确实对舒缓男孩的紧张起到了不小的作用，至少不让他再不停抖腿了。

“这没什么，我猜是。但我还从来没见过有人像吃饭喝水一样喝这种酒呢。”

Sherlock抓住了个机会，再次坐到他爱人身边，两具身体紧贴在一起，就像冬夜里一同挤在安静燃烧的火焰前一样温暖。他几乎耗尽了自己所有自制力以抑制自己不要现在就去攫住John的嘴唇，完全要了他。“好吧，这世上留待你去尝试的啤酒成千上万，所谓真正炫酷的就是去尝试一些新东西，经历尽可能多的事情，对吧？好吧，我不……至少我是那么想的。”侦探明白，像一个成人一样的给出建议与朋友之间的倾心交谈只有一线之差，他决定在他的语气中加入一点猜测的意味，好让自己表现的和紧挨身旁坐着的男孩一样充满不确定感。

“对，我完全同意你伙计！”John插话表示赞同，分出精力来安抚那个与他正处在相同境地的朋友，“所以当我们谈起奖学金的时候我才会那么激动！大学会超级酷的，我知道！”

Sherlock看到这男孩孩子气的一面愈发显现出来，男孩迅速将他的注意力转回申请表上，这表明他正在为自己对这年长的男人产生性欲而羞愧难当。在他们填表时，侦探每隔几秒就会晃晃腿，在两人之间制造出极细微的身体摩擦，进一步点燃那熊熊燃烧于男孩脑海中的青春的情欲。“我能用一下厕所吗？”少年最终瓦解了。

“当然可以，厕所就在那。”年长的男人微笑了，“啤酒就是会让人这样，是吧？”他表现的仿若对John正在经受恐慌的侵袭浑然不知，男孩一溜烟赶紧跑进卫生间去。

“对了，就是这样。”他爆发出一声笑，随后将自己锁进浴室。在他检查那男孩之前，他会给他五分钟独处时间。少年们需要有自己的私人时间，这一点很重要，至少网上是这么说的，Sherlock会尊重他这一点，至少现在会。毕竟John是专为他而来的，而不是他找上的John，这足以证明男孩已经成为他的了，理应得到他的爱护和关照。这点小小的私人时间也着实向Sherlock证明了一点，John还依然是个孩子，不明白自己真正想要什么。不过对他来说足够幸运的是，他的Sherlock明确地知道男孩想要的是什么，他非常乐意满足他的所需，一次又一次的满足他。

他都能想象出来那个年轻的小脑袋怎么试图把今天发生的一切都理清楚。无论他再怎么尝试，John都没有办法真正生他深爱的男人的气的。Sherlock要确保让那些种子在男孩脑中生长发芽，这更像是一个猎捕的过程，控制着男孩每当听到他爱人那低沉的嗓音时便会忍不住性欲勃发。John的头脑被精心制造成如此的精巧美丽，复杂细腻，不可思议，当Sherlock操纵那些撩拨他思绪的小小丝弦时，那感觉远比任何毒品都能带给Sherlock无与伦比的愉悦满足。

当他觉得给予John的个人时间已经足够时，他起身走到厕所前，将那男孩唤回他本属于的地方，“John？John？你在厕所里还好吗？”

“没事，对不起啊，我马上。”John的声音从他那小小的避难所中传来，带着些微的颤抖，Sherlock明白自己预测的不错，John此刻正处在一种突如其来的极度焦虑感中。过不多会儿John出来了，Sherlock意识到自己身体的阴影是怎样笼罩在John的上方，压过他小小的身影。他可以感受到那停留在他胸膛的视线，John现在一定觉得自身非常渺小，所以最好还是回到两人相对而坐的状态里吧。他将手放到那男孩肩上，引导着他走向两人日程计划中的下一阶段。

“你怎么样？是我做的汤有问题吗？”侦探笑道，他再一次成功地利用嘲讽的技巧让John从自己的思绪中拔了出来，全神贯注于现下自己的感受上。

“蛤！不不是，那很好喝，我就是……哎呀不要在意这种细节。我挺好的咱们继续填表吧。”John试图逃开这个话题，他将注意力重新转回散落在桌上的申请表上。

比起侦探意料中的惊惧，男孩更多展现出来的是惊奇的情绪，这很好。Sherlock迅速切换剧本，伸出手来抓住了John的下巴，“John，看着我。请告诉我出了什么事吧，”有那么一瞬，他以为男孩会当即在他的面前彻底瓦解，分崩离析，那不会是最坏的情况，Sherlock会十分享受将他一块一块拼成自己想要的模样的过程，“我们是伙伴，最好的朋友，我希望你能明白，你完全可以对我毫无保留的。” _ _我需要你对我毫无保留，John。__

“我-我只是不明白我感觉到的是什么……不我不是说这个我就是……啊，对不起。”John试图别开眼去，Sherlock不允许他逃离自己对他那瘦弱下颌的牢固掌控，他强迫他看回自己的眼睛，那双深蓝的眸中藏着如此之多的不安全感，远比先前那些照片展现出来的更甚。有那么一瞬，男人对那些所有试图告诉男孩他不完美的人感到恼火万分……但紧接着，他头脑中灵光一现，剧本再次被切换。

他不需要再表现的比John更有经验，这只会吓到他的男孩，他只需展现出他紧张的那一面，然后角色调换，John会转而变成安抚者。“我理解，John，在新的环境下感到紧张很正常，说实话，我的身体也在轻颤。”Sherlock放低他那锐利的视线，放开对John下巴的钳制，手落了下来，他等待着那个他知道必然到来的回复。 _ _只要三、二、一……__

“你也是？但你不是说这不是你的第一次吗？我从没……”

“但这是和你的第一次，John，我不知道为什么，但与你相伴和与另一个男人在一起是不同的，你这样年轻，充满生气，又超出这个年纪应有的聪慧……你是完美的John，我只是希望我能让你看到这一点。” _ _你会看到的，即使到那时我不得不上了你来证明这一点__ 。接着，坐在他身边的小巧男孩发出一声无比喜悦的声音，John为自己收到的赞美而咯咯笑了起来，他的面庞笼上一层羞涩的神情，那甚至远比他咯咯的笑声更可爱。

然而既然他们已经在一起了，他就不会允许那男孩在他面前掩藏任何感情。“不，不要躲藏，你害羞的时候美极了。”他说道，将那男孩试图掩面的手拿开，轻轻环在自己的大手中。属于他们的夜晚，美妙的第二部分正姗姗来迟，Sherlock抬起手，第一次捧起了John的脸。那柔软的绒毛触感，温暖的肌肤，从男孩嘴中呼出的甜美的叹息，所有这一切从侦探的皮肤上冲刷而过，将他的内心陷入一潮一潮的狂喜之中，他头脑中最狂野混乱的风暴都在这种感觉的抚慰下而平静下来。

他发出一声叹息，捧住男孩脸颊的双手加了点力道，这样John就不会从他的唇上逃开了。Sherlock一开始进行的非常缓慢，他给予男孩温柔的触碰，引诱着少年陷入与他的唇舌交缠中。直到他听到从男孩嘴中传来的一声呻吟，吻开始加深，宣示着他对John的嘴唇的所有权。他轻轻舔了舔那张微噘的小嘴，请求着进入，男孩没有丝毫犹豫的将嘴唇张开了，奇妙，美丽，Sherlock吻进去时几乎将男孩牢牢嵌进了怀里。

利用先发制人的优势，年长的男人用自己的舌头品尝起那精妙纤美的佳肴，那是他的John的味道。当他的舌头进去之时甚至都没有遭到争夺主导权的困扰， _ _因为你就是希望我占有你，不是吗John？__ 过了一分钟左右或者更久，Sherlock感觉到怀里的男孩更加放松了，他决定再进一步。为了不惊吓到男孩，他缓缓移动他的手掌，从那火热的胸脯到瘦削的肩胛，他稍微施加一些压力，催促着John的全然臣服。

正像预想中的那样，青涩的少年为这动作僵住了身体，打断了他们的亲吻。但这早已在Sherlock的计划之内，在他头脑中，最好的部分正是让这男孩充满恐惧的同时却对他的朋友保有足够的信任，以让他继续为所欲为。他开始顺着那汗湿的喉咙一路亲吻而下，将男孩的注意力从自己的思绪上引开，而交由Sherlock主导操纵他的思想。“嘘，相信我。”他低语道，啃咬着他耳后的柔软肌肤，以给这男孩的阴茎点额外的刺激。

John的眸子清楚地告诉他男孩已经臣服于自己欲望的事实，虽然还是有一点压力，但他就在他的身下。但若是现在便将两人的臀部压叠在一起，让John感受他为了他已经变得有多硬还有些为时过早，因此年长的男人只是从沙发上微微撑起身子，一只膝盖相当老谋深算的挤进男孩双腿中间，为两人之后更多的摩擦做准备。他们又吻了一会儿，他感受到一只小手试探性的在他肋侧伸展开。他的John，总会给他带来惊喜的John，一次次挑战他已作出的演绎的John。接着他又感受到另一只手缓缓放在他快速搏动的心口上，他为身下这男孩的好奇心而微笑起来。

顺着衣服的轮廓，他将手下滑，放到身下那急促喘息的胸膛上，男孩的心脏几乎是要一分钟跳动一百万次的节奏。Sherlock依旧微笑着，他开始压低身子，将John困入自己身体的重量之下，他轻轻耸动自己的臀部，带来一个令人愉悦无比而意乱神迷的顶撞，“感觉不错，是不是？”年长的男人低语，若是依据男孩脸上的神情做出任何判断的话，结果都会是是的，是的那感觉起来真的很好。他的John点点头，却依然拒绝和他眼神接触，这点需要被立即更正，“你可以相信我，John，我不会伤害你，永远不会。” _ _我爱你John，我不会伤害属于我的东西的。__

“我相信你。”他听见传自他身下的声音，当John终于与他目光相接之时，他再次在他眼中看到了那种神情，他又在责难自己了，他没把注意力全部集中在Sherlock身上。是时候教会John Hamish Watson如何自重了。侦探用臀部猛烈的戳刺一下，男孩小些但也坚硬无比的阴茎与他的大家伙摩擦，他能感觉到男孩的腹部在惊讶之下一阵紧缩。

“关于你这样自我轻视，我跟你都说过什么？”Sherlock责备道，缓慢的加快臀部动作的速度，男孩的肌肉在他身子底下紧绷起来，为即将到来的高潮做着准备。“你如此美丽，”他轻咬一口男孩的耳朵来证明他的观点，依旧在两人的裤子之间进行着强烈的摩擦，“聪慧，”又一次啃咬与顶弄，“强健，”又一次，“而我比爱这世上的一切都更爱你！”

又一次猛烈的戳刺，Sherlock感受到这年轻的躯体隆起背部，与他的身体相触的阴茎在有限的空间里轻轻弹跳了一下。溢出男孩唇畔的声音是这样美妙绝伦，男人感到超出他所以为可能的血液直冲他疼痛的阴茎，他感觉到有双手正试图把他推开，低头去看，男孩因为射在自己裤子里而惊恐万分的模样映入他的眼帘，这让他勃发的情欲在一阵战栗后几乎是更上一层楼，如此明显的事实，他的男孩这是第一次和某个人一同到达高潮。“哦我的天，真的真对不起，我不是故意——”John惊叫起来，但这次是因为Sherlock又给了他一个吻，动情的、尽可能用力的顶弄着他的大腿，向自己的高潮直冲而去。

“我是做了什么，而能得到如你一般的人，John？”他呻吟起来，感到自己的阴茎更硬了。Sherlock粗暴顶弄冲刺了几下，在一声响亮的呻吟中高潮了，随后他瘫软在那任他为所欲为的男孩身上。然而过了一小会儿，侦探发现这少年已从高潮时光晕闪动的极乐中退下，不适感上涌。于是Sherlock跳起来，准备好第二幕的表演。“我想咱俩大概都毁了咱们的衣服，你带了多余的睡裤了吗？需不需要我借你一条？”他起身，近距离的观察起男孩的神情，愉悦的发现男孩神情间因失去爱人的温暖而展露出的一丝难过神色。

“不用，我带了，我去换下。”他声音小小的说，起身走向门廊。

他的男孩的不悦为他打开了一扇机会之门，Sherlock迅速抓住了它，其快若游蛇扑猎一般。 _ _但你若是我的爱人的话又该怎么成为我的猎物呢，是不是，我的爱人？__ “John，”他向他的男孩走去，“我觉得我大概得洗个澡，你愿意……嗯，好吧你并不是非得这样，但你肯定也觉得浑身粘的不行。如果你愿意的话我可以替你洗，你知道，就像给你按摩一次。你的背躺在沙发上肯定已经酸了。就像我说的你不必一定要这样，但是……”John回应的极快，这确实让Sherlock感到惊异，这少年恐怕以为Sherlock心里头正紧张的要命，或者会敏感的多想多虑呢。若真是如此，Sherlock当然能为这只小虫子提供一整桶蜂蜜引他上钩。

“没关系，我是说，对，我是说，当然可以我当然愿意。”男孩结巴起来，试图安抚他的爱人，说明自己想的就是一起洗个澡，没有别的什么。 _ _多么完美，即使你如此容易预测也依然这样完美，我甜蜜的男孩。__

“太妙了。来，浴室在这里。你先进去，我再给你找块毛巾和浴巾。”他跟在男孩的身后，看着他试探着走进了卧室， _ _我们的卧室__ ，接着Sherlock便走到客房去取了条他早已为今晚准备好的毛巾。他已准备好两人所需的所有物品，便听到John打开花洒、迈进淋浴间地声音。多么明显，少年感到难为情了，但只是自己脱掉衣服、进到淋浴间洗澡还不足以真正吓到他。没错，John现在赤身裸体的独处一室肯定要相对轻松一些，但当Sherlock走进去，走向那个被困于淋浴间中，只能等待他来享用的男孩时，事情就会不一样了。侦探努力让自己冷静下来，他向自己保证，接下来还有大把的时间留给他去探索那具无与伦比的美妙身体。

他一听到水流的声音和淋浴间门关上的响动时，便转身向浴室走去，“你好了吗？”

“呃，我好了，这真不错。”他听见John回应的声音，夹杂在水流击打瓷砖的声响中。他走进浴室，看到那少年转过身去，羞于向年长的男人展现他的身体，Sherlock简直无法抹去自己脸上的笑容。尽管他并不赞同John自贬的倾向，但他们之后会解决这个问题的，现在则是安抚他的男孩、告诉他他有多么完美的完美时机。

“你真是美的不可思议John，让我看看你吧。”Sherlock低语着，他将一只手放到男孩轻轻颤抖的肩膀上，施加一些压力，正好能够诱劝John转过身来。当他真的这样做了之后，那双可爱的眼睛紧紧闭上了，原先的轻颤也变成了剧烈的颤抖。 _ _哦，这根本阻止不了我的！__ “没关系，”他柔声说，张开双臂将男孩拥抱入怀，他当即向自己发誓，他再也不会让John离开了。将他送回那个只会让他将自己想的愈发糟糕，甚至害怕与自己所爱之人共处的世界实在没什么道理。 _ _不，那再也不会发生了。__ “你怎么能不知道你有多么美丽呢？”

他的阴茎涌上一阵冲动，他的男孩在他的怀里，那样小，那样无助。他怀中的清浅呼吸，抵着他大腿的半勃阴茎，甚至那呼到他胸膛上的温暖气息，一切都指示着一条他心中的路，直通他对John无比的爱意。当少年终于平静下来之后，他将他拉离自己的怀抱，将两人隔出一臂的距离，为那张容颜上的每一个细微的表情分列条目，并将之储存进宫殿中那个不断成长的房间中。他的胸脯，瘦弱，但可以隐约看出一点肌肉的痕迹；他的小腹平坦，但可以看出足球训练留下的成果；然而他的臀部却描绘延伸出一条完美的线条，搭配着他依然在变宽生长的肩膀，他的胳膊对于身体而言有一点长，但依然曲线优美。最后是那个他试图在Sherlock面前掩藏起来的部分，他半勃的阴茎，正透过包皮偷偷看着他，美丽的金色毛发也刚刚在靠近睾丸的地方郁郁葱葱的长起来，他能认清那具美丽躯体上的每一个雀斑，每一根毛发，安全起见他将它们满满当当的贮藏在他思维宫殿中那个牢房里，那同样也是所有甜蜜的居所。

现在，他需要一点触碰。“我可以清洗你了吗？”他询问，并得到一个微小的点头作为回应。Sherlock在他的情欲尚能忍耐的范围内尽可能缓慢的动作着，他往手心挤了点沐浴露，将它们抹到那光滑的晒黑肌肤上。他将一只手放在男孩的后颈处，以防止男孩为两人之间第一次坦诚相触而畏缩躲避。他将沐浴露遍涂这具年轻的躯体，手掌一路蜿蜒向下，最后停留在John的骨盆上方。

他的手又向下移了几英寸，Sherlock开始把玩起他的阴毛，将男孩玩弄于鼓掌之中，直到John垂下头颅将脑袋靠在他的胸膛上，以一种完全屈服的姿态。

“你喜欢这样？那这个怎么样？”Sherlock右手环住他几乎完全勃起的阴茎，他对自己竟能将这小东西完全包在掌中升起一种莫名的敬畏，随后便开始缓慢撸动起来。

“Sh-Sherlock，”在他把玩John的包皮时他听到他的呜咽声，Sherlock短暂想象了一下John会喜欢怎样为自己手淫的方式。是的，他看过录像了，但愚蠢的现代科技没法让他清楚地看到男孩所喜欢的取悦自己的方式。不过那不要紧，当Sherlock给予他全新的感官刺激时，John简直就是一本打开的书，他喜欢什么不喜欢什么都在其中一目了然。可以肯定，John爱极了他们现在在做的这一部分。仅仅过了几分钟，他便能感觉到男孩绷紧了身体，濒临高潮时刻，于是他向后退开，留那男孩呜咽乞求着只有Sherlock才能给他的东西。

“别太心急。”他看着John向前戳刺自己的臀部求得他的注意力，不禁轻笑起来，“在我们用完热水之前就由你来清洗我，如何？”他现在将John置于的这个处境，除了John肯定的回答，什么都不允许。但他还是耐心的等待着，直到John重新聚攒起足够的勇气，往手上挤了一些沐浴露。他看到那暗沉的蓝眼睛中闪烁着一丝犹豫，于是决定放上压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草，他抓起那小小的手腕，将之放到了自己的胸口上。

这小小的动作暗示起到了如同魔法般神奇的效果，John开始清洗起年长男人的整个上身。甚至在那双温暖的手为他按摩苍白的手臂肌肉时，沐浴露发出了一声滑稽的声响，两人便像老夫老妻一样一同笑了起来。当少年意识到他现在得循着Sherlock的步骤，清洗他那比自己大得多的阴茎时，他显得更加迟疑不决。Sherlock简直没有办法更为他的男孩骄傲了，那男孩正试图拼命地藏起自己的恐惧，将Sherlock整个的大家伙握进自己手中。

那双小小的手给他带来了无与伦比的奇妙感觉，没错，它们的确迟疑而青涩，但事实是Sherlock并没有要求John来撸动他的阴茎，他就这么做了，愉悦的浪潮瞬间淹没了他。当他感觉到他的双球正在男孩抚弄他的方式中逐渐发紧，Sherlock再也无法忍耐，他猛地将John推开，将他狠狠推压在墙上。他的胸膛正与男孩触感细腻温暖的背部相抵，他再一次意识到自己比这深爱自己的男孩高了多少。

他听到男孩嘴中传来一声饱含情欲的尖锐呻吟，他奖励似的撸动起他的阴茎。“嘘，这才是你真正想要的，我知道这就是。”Sherlock柔声道，他爱抚着男孩的脊背，当他的手抚摸过男孩的背部时，一股电流般的快感钉子般将他穿透，他的手缓慢向那个终极目标移动去。Sherlock一只手依然把揉动着发紧的阴囊，另一只手却向那个光滑漂亮的小屁股移去，他轻轻掐了一把那上面的臀肉。

“Sherlock。”男孩呻吟起来，侦探最终触到了那个紧致而褶皱的小洞，他从和John第一次在聊天室中聊天开始就想要这个了。这一切都将在这幕中终结，戏剧圆满落幕，而John将为他所有。

“嘘，放松。”他继续把玩着John的会阴与阴囊好让他分心，John容纳了他的食指。内壁在他周围咬紧，紧紧地将他的手指束缚在里面，努力调整着以容纳这个他爱着的男人。他宽慰着身下的男孩，在他后颈上不断落下亲吻，而这时那股灼烫的热力也穿透了他。Sherlock无法在多等下去了，他开始抽插自己的手指，将这未经人事的小洞为他打开。

“啊，啊！”男孩再次为他的Sherlock给予他的愉悦而呻吟起来，他渴求着期待接下来要发生的。侦探同意了，准备往里插入第二根手指。“啊，等下Sherlock别！”他已经将两根手指塞了进去，顶弄着男孩的屁股粗暴的抽插了几下，享受着那紧致的肌肉环绕着他的指关节抽搐的感觉。他的男孩喘息着呻吟，Sherlock发现他不再是那样放松了，“求你把它们拿出来，我疼。”John哭喊出声，但Sherlock知道什么对这少年最好，即使John自己不明了。

“你只需要放松John，如果你不这么做的话你当然会疼，为我呼吸，对，就这样。”Sherlock试图让自己冷静下来去找到那男孩的前列腺，那个地方会向他证明他想要这个停下来是个多蠢的决定的。当他意识到男孩放弃了与他的手指抗争，而那小小的阴茎又重新生气勃勃起来时，他知道他找到那里了。“原来在这儿！”Sherlock向那个点快速戳刺几下，以证明他先前的观点。

“什么……哦天哪，你怎么——”

“你的前列腺，John，他们这些日子在健康课上难道什么都没有教你吗？”他将那对阴囊完全握在手中，短暂的想像一下它们尝起来会是什么滋味。

“我肯定是开小差了，没听见他们说‘嘿当你搞基的时候一定要碰碰前列腺因为它感觉起来简直不可思议’”他很快便感觉到John放松了下来，开始享受起他所给予的一切，于是他加入了自己的第三根手指，这是最后一步，下面便是他要了这男孩的时刻，“啊啊啊，不要Sherlock那太多了，等等停！”他听到John的大叫，但他明白一切都还好，他的男孩只是对将要发生的事情感到恐惧而已，很快他就会开始乞求着Sherlock将他填满的。

当John开始试图蠕动挣扎着脱离Sherlock的手指时，Sherlock意识到该到进行最后一步的时候了，再等下去男孩便会伤了自己。Sherlock将自己宽厚的胸膛压向他，将他顶起抵在墙上，感受着这男孩为他完全打开时的感觉，是这样的容易刺入，“停-停，我疼，Sherlock，求求你！”John再次哭了起来，这没关系，他们已经走得太远，到了这一步，教他怎么从这片绿洲中抽身而出？

“为我打开，John，我漂亮的John，我需要进去，让我进去。”Sherlock在他耳畔耳语，John最终听了他的话，将自己打开允许三根手指彻底进入自己。男孩内部高热而紧致，侦探简直不能想象当他将自己的阴茎完全放进去、让男孩紧紧吸附着他拥抱着他，将是怎样的一种感觉。他及时用手指抚慰起John的内壁，臀部猛地顶弄几下，他等待着，迫不及待，蓄势待发，激动狂乱，犹如刚被加满油的赛车，准备好为他们的益智游戏填上最后一块拼图。他抽回了自己的手指，将硬得发痛的阴茎取而代之，准备攒足气力向家的港湾进军。“准备好成为我的了吗，John？”考虑到两人眼下共同所处的这个情况，这句话问得很没有意义，但他还是想要他的男孩做好准备，去感受他的每一寸怎样进入他的身体。

“Sherlock，等下，我-我觉得我还不想这么做。”John哭喊起来，Sherlock知道他最终会这样回答的，被完全占有的恐惧将他丢进了一种震恐的混乱中，毕竟他还只是个男孩，还没有足够的力量去与未知的恐惧对抗。但现在他还得学学如何去信任他的爱人，Sherlock只会做对他最好的事，但现在，Sherlock除了向他身体力行证明这一点之外别无他法。

“我知道。”他耳语道，随后强行挤进了那最后的阻止他得到本应属于他的东西的通道。

“Sherlock，我说停，从我身上下去！啊，你弄疼我了，求求你停！”在剧烈的疼痛中，John的手伸过来试图将压在他身后的臀部推开，那是不可接受的。Sherlock一把抓过那双脆弱的小手压在墙上，直到John学会怎么好好表现为止，“让我走，你在-啊啊啊！”男孩的尖叫与他的动作完美同步，他看着他的阴茎破开最后的阻碍，进入到了那温暖高热的、将会永远属于他的地方。

他知道这种撕扯感可能会疼，但那对于第一次而言是不可避免的，他会照顾他的男孩，他缓缓撸动着自己手指间疲软下来的阴茎，感到阴茎在自己的触碰下恢复了一点活力，“嘘，放松John，你想要这个，你告诉过我的。”Sherlock柔声道，将这男孩曾想象过的全部交与他，他的整个阴茎被那小洞紧紧吮吻着，这里没有人曾经进入过，也不会有人能够再进入了，除了他自己。 _ _我的，终于是我的了。__ 他看着血滴顺着男孩的大腿滑落，犹如一场神圣的洗礼，证明这男孩已不再是完璧之身。

“求你拿出来我疼。”John呜咽起来，Sherlock却注意到他的臀部正抽搐着向后翘起，潜意识中渴求着这男人可以给予他的欢愉。他在那站了一会儿，享受着那温暖抽搐的甬道带给他的感觉，他想象着John的感觉，他一定觉得自己的里面是这么的满，这样完全的被占有，他的爱人正完全占有着他的内在。

“我知道那很疼，但最糟的已经过去，我现在就在你的身体里，你再也不必感受这种疼痛了。”这也是事实，John看起来也同意这一点，Sherlock不会让自己为这种事陷入到情感爆发的困扰中去，如果今后再有任何人敢伤害他的男孩，他会确保警方无法找到那人的身体。

“Sh-Sherlock，”John再次哭了起来，包裹着他的阴茎的肌肉收紧了，他可以感觉到John甚至比之前更紧张了，他在逼着Sherlock伤害他。青少年们总会这么做，想得太多最后反而以悲剧收尾，伤了自己也伤了他所爱的人。 _ _这需要被停止了，John，你再也不被允许利用我来伤害自己了。__

“我说了放松，John，我没打算伤害你，但你总是担心太多，这会伤了你自己。”他厉声道，他不喜欢自己这样，但他明白有时候严厉的爱才能真正让他固执的男孩懂得事理。

“我-我正在试呢，我很抱歉，求你慢点。”John现在在他手中全硬了，他终于肯听这年长男人的教导。Sherlock将他拉进一个深吻中，算是对他的听话与最终屈服的奖励。

“好孩子，就这样。”Sherlock在他耳中柔情的道，感受着那坚硬的阴茎为这赞扬在自己手中跳动几下，“为我出来John，当我在你里面时为我出来。”他低沉的咆哮起来，在这紧致的包裹下、抽插带来的强烈快感中几乎迷失，“来吧，展示给我看你有多爱我John，展示给我看。”他的臀部粗暴的挺动，向John展示着他是如何被占有的，逼迫着John达到他的高潮。 _ _这才是我的家，全部的，全都给我John！__ 少年大叫一声，证实了自己的爱意，Sherlock猛地握紧他的阴茎，男孩体内的种子潮水般喷涌出来。

男孩的高潮使他的内壁不可思议的显著收紧，乞求着挤压着Sherlock，去填补刚刚射出体外的那些精华。 _ _旧者出，新者来。__ *“是的！”他用最大的声音高喊出声，将自己推挤到男孩的最深处，直指John的心脏而去，他在John的身体里猛烈的高潮了，给了男孩他所需要的，也填补了他混乱的思绪。这次这个简单的动作所带给他的高潮几乎让他感觉自己的大脑从来都不存在一般，犹如那些狂暴肆虐的战争从未在他的颅内打响。他整个人被怀里着完美的毒品死死勾住，“我就在你的身体里，永远，John，我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”没有丝毫犹豫，John轻声道，Sherlock将他搂紧了一些。然而水开始变得有些凉了，他的手指也因为泡的时间过长而有些发皱，侦探决定该是上床睡觉的时间了。他将John轻轻推开，John“啊”了一声，语气中藏着显而易见的迷失与空虚。

“抱歉，来这儿，让我把你洗干净，对，这样我们就能舒舒服服的在床上躺下了。”Sherlock低下头，冲着那男孩微笑，男孩看起来已经破碎，他往手里挤了些沐浴露，“我向你保证下次就不会这么疼了，亲爱的，你知道我是不会故意伤害你的，第一次感觉就是这样的，明白吗？”他知道这其实还会继续疼下去，几乎是一直会疼的。但随着John的年龄增长，两人之间的爱情愈发坚固，这疼痛会变成男孩所渴求的一切。

“明白。”他说，在Sherlock为他清洗身体的时候几乎就要睡着了了。Sherlock缓缓地用湿毛巾擦洗过他的身子，温柔的掠过他红色的肛门，将他的臀瓣掰开一点，去看那留下的血迹。他对于自己不得不伤害John感到很糟糕，但这应结束了，伤害已造成，他从男孩那里渴求的绿洲现在也存在于他的身体之中。“疼。”John呜咽起来，Sherlock将血迹拭去，让那男孩重新变得焕然一新、完整无缺。那男孩试图去看自己流出的血，但这对他们两人都不会有什么好处，于是Sherlock将他拉进一个性感的吻中。

“我知道，但Sherlock会让一切变得好起来的，我保证。”Sherlock全心全意的承诺道，他将John洗净到他满意的程度，小心翼翼的不再他过于敏感的区域施加太大力道。“好了，让我们把你弄干，好吗？”John紧紧的抱着他，犹如抓着自己的生命线一般，Sherlock也同样紧的回抱他，不让他支离破碎成他方才将这男孩摧毁成的模样。

一个一闪而过的念头划过脑海，Sherlock将浑身赤裸的男孩抱起来，向他们的床铺走去。“嘿，你知道我能自己走的。”男孩抗议了一声，但他们都知道他不是认真地。

“我知道。”这边是侦探所说的一切，他将他的爱人放平在床上，随后在他的身边侧躺下来，环抱住他，保护他免受任何人的伤害。那具紧偎着他的温暖躯体僵硬了连一秒也不到，他很快便融化在两人的拥抱中，只溢出一声叹息。Sherlock无法抑制那些流出唇畔的誓言，“我永远不会让你离开了。”John是他所拥有的最令人愉快满意的毒品，而那最棒的部分正在于他永远不会将他的John用干耗尽。当然，少年起初是无法理解他的，但那没关系，因为Sherlock从现在开始，便会一直在他身边照看他了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Out with the old, in with the new：这句话其实是“辞旧迎新”的意思，但我觉得放在译文里就太奇怪了，稍微做了下改动


	9. Keep Me 情锁为囚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家愚人节快乐吖~  
> 愚蠢的我才发现在文章里设置的斜体不知道为啥放出来的时候并不能看到……重新回去编辑的时候显示的斜体效果是加上了的，宝宝快疯了【抱头】希望只是我一个人电脑的问题，大家看文理解的时候不要受到影响啊o(>﹏<)o

John醒来了，他感到一股温暖的重量压在自己胸口，屁股却一跳一跳的疼着。一阵温暖的呼吸在他的喉咙上轻柔拂过，激起他胸口与胳膊上一层鸡皮疙瘩。突然间，犹如恶魔亲临、火光燃起，John回忆起了昨晚他与Sherlock之间发生的一切。Sherlock如何谎报了自己的年龄、他有多么热爱亲吻Sherlock的感觉，Sherlock温柔清洗他的方式、告诉他的话语，那些称赞他美丽称赞他特殊的，以及他如何哭叫着乞求Sherlock却未能令他停下动作的混乱。 _难道我……？Sherlock是不是……？不，他没有强奸我，他没有吧？那种感觉在一段时间之后的确不错，但我确实告诉他停了，所以这该怎么说？_

“早上好。”一个低沉的声音在他胸口附近响起。John向下看去，那个夺走了他的童贞的男人正睡意朦胧的凝视着他，面上挂着一个大大的笑容。Sherlock一条瘦长的胳膊环过他平坦的腹部，另一条安适的被他小小的后背压着，卷曲的棕黑色头发散乱在他的胸前。Sherlock并没有在昨晚事后就此抛弃他，这让他安心了不少，至少这向他确保这年长男人的计划可不是像网上那些人一样，只为了找一些小孩子来个一夜情，随后便远远逃离他们的生活。

“早上好。”John最终轻声道。Sherlock开始亲吻他的乳头，从左边开始，慢慢向右边移动，John禁不住羞涩的笑了起来。“你-你干嘛呢？”他结巴起来，在这小小的爱意展露之下，John已经被挑动的不由自主微微挺动起臀部了，他有点为自己感到羞耻，他只是刚睡醒，阴茎就硬了起来。只是他的屁股还是疼的够呛，他绝不可能再让Sherlock把昨晚的事情再做一遍了。“Sherlock，求求你，它从昨晚开始就很疼啊。”

“怎么弄的？我不记得我昨晚有碰你的乳头。而且你的阴茎看起来正相当享受呢。”Sherlock低声咕哝道，他低下头去，轻柔的啃咬起John的肋下与肚子上敏感的肌肤。

“不，不是，我是说我的——”John停了下来，不太确定如果自己明确拒绝之后会发生什么。如果昨晚发生的事情可以作为参考的话，这男人会任由自己喜好对John为所欲为，毫不顾忌这是不是要涉及到强迫John。如果这回他受够了John，再也不想和他这样一个软弱又抱怨连篇的小孩当朋友了该怎么办？ _ _我不想让他离开我。__

“哦，当然，这是你的第一次，我怎么能这么疏于观察，我敢说你的屁股现在肯定正疼的难以想象，是不是？我很抱歉伤害了你，John，但第一次的事后感觉都是这样的。”Sherlock向他露出一个古怪的怜惜笑容，随后向上倾身，在少年的鼻尖落下一吻。John无法止住自己的笑意，正如他无法阻止那股温暖的穿越自己身体的热流一般，当那双银色的眸子向下凝视着他的时候，情欲与爱意也都深掩其下，深埋其中。“但是John，你偏偏又是个如此幸运的小伙子，知道为什么吗？”年长的男人开始顺着那具小巧的身体向下，脸上挂着如同猎食者一般的笑容。如果John能更诚实些他就会承认，这副表情着实吓到了他，但他的阴茎却也为此抽动了一下，这真是令人困惑的要死。

“为-为什么？”

“因为你，”Sherlock那一头卷发消失在红宝石色的被子下，“拥有Sherlock来让一切能够变得好起来。”那低沉的声音在被子里显得有些发闷，John对于他正在做的事情困惑了一秒，但紧接着他就感觉到一个温暖湿润的东西将他的整个阴茎纳入口中。他猛然从床上躬起身，那唯一阻止他飘向天空迷失自我的东西就是牢牢把住他臀部的两只大手。Sherlock能够护他周全，Sherlock阻止他越飘越远，最终迷失了回家的路途。

“我的-天哪！”他年轻的声线破了音，感觉到有什么东西——最有可能是手指——正按压着他阴囊下方的那一块肌肉并开始爱抚摩擦。John几乎是用尽了尚还留存在他大脑中的最后一滴血，才协调好自己的胳膊一把掀开被子，却正看见一个漂亮的男人向上凝视着他，同时将他坚挺的阴茎深深纳入口中。这副图景带来的肉欲气息就足以将人送上极乐了，然而从John那充斥着欲望而晕晕乎乎的年轻头脑里呼啸而过的情感却比极乐感觉更好。即使Sherlock昨晚在身体上伤害了他， _ _只是伤害了一次__ ，这年长的男人现在却在做出十倍的弥补。

当他告诉Sherlock自己屁股疼的时候，他原以为这男人最多只会满不在乎的转转眼珠，但现在这年长的男人却在为他口交，毫不迟疑的，一心只为他而考虑，他忽视着自己对快感的需求来照顾这个被他伤害了的人。仅是这个事实就让他身体绷紧了，他的阴囊发紧，Sherlock给他来了一个深喉，这让John的视野瞬间一片白色。当他从高潮的抽搐中回过神来时正看见Sherlock正笑望着他，伸手抹去自己下巴上光滑的白色液体。这长手长脚的男人再度爬上来，将他整个身子躺在男孩身上，懒洋洋的抚摸着他的头发。男孩再一次惊奇而敬畏的发现，被压在Sherlock的身体和床垫中间并没有让他感觉自己患了幽闭恐惧症，取而代之的，一阵安心的感觉包围了他，纷繁嘈杂的世界从他身边褪去。

“你尝起来真是美妙绝伦，John，就跟我想象中的一样。”Sherlock从这目眩神迷的少年身上抬起身体，“从我这里尝尝你自己的味道。”他低语，随后低下身来吻上了John的唇。John微微迟疑一下，便为他打开小巧的唇让这年长的男人进来。John发觉这吻尝起来确实有些不同了，但他不明白这究竟是由他精液造成的，还是那古怪的带着呻吟意味的呼吸带来的效果。只是这味道尝起来不坏，Sherlock看起来也很喜欢它，那么这便绝对不是一件不好的事情。于是John将吻继续了下去，直到他喘不上气来为止。

他们相互凝视对方的眸子，好长一会儿后John才意识到自己此举是多么的粗鲁无礼。Sherlock都已经对他的疼痛表达了如此体贴的谅解，这男人甚至连戏弄他的举动都没有，他最少也应该回报一下他吧。“我-我能尝尝你吗？”他没来得及阻止自己便将这话说了出来。然而当他看到在他之上的这双银色眼睛中的愉快之后，所有的恐慌与不确定便被一扫而空。

“我会爱这个的，John，你之前……嗯，你之前给别人做过这个吗？”Sherlock带着他翻了个身，好让John躺到他宽厚的胸膛上，两手支撑在他瘦瘦的手腕旁。一开始John只是想即兴模仿一下Sherlock刚才对他做的一切，他不愿承认自己的青涩懵懂。于是他点了点头，避开了那男人的视线。“那我真是深感荣幸，来吧。”Sherlock柔声道，他的一只手划过床板，抓住了John金色的头发 。“你不必太着急，慢慢来就可以，对，我们还有大把的时间，John。” _ _好吧，技术上来讲并没有，今天已经是周日了。__ 但John将这个想法憋在了心里，不想破坏当下如此浪漫的感觉。

他一路亲吻下去，鼓足勇气吻上那象牙白的腹部，它正在他的唇下缓慢的运动起伏。一声呻吟自床头回荡入他的耳中，刺入他神经更多的紧张情绪，他顺着黑色的毛发指引着他向下，直到一个硬极了也大极了的阴茎出现在他嘴边，正挺立在一片卷曲的如金属丝一般的阴毛中。他完全没有意识到自己已经盯着这个即将捅到他嘴里的大家伙看了多长时间，直到一只大而温暖的手覆上他的后颈，惊得他微微一跳，“这没关系，它又不会跳起来咬你。”Sherlock轻笑出声，那样甜蜜的声音将他的思绪带回当下。

那双放在他的后颈上的温柔的手给了他安定的情绪，John将那充血且微微抽搐着的肉棒握入手中，来回扯动几下包皮。他快速看了一眼Sherlock，那人正紧紧盯着事情的发展，于是他将阴茎的头部浅浅纳入口中。“John，”男人呻吟起来，这极大地建立起了少年的信心，他开始轻轻的吸吮和舔弄嘴中的阴茎，配合着手的上下动作。“吸重一点，别用牙咬，当心。”Sherlock声音喑哑的指导道，这让John想要做的更好的欲望愈发强烈。他不可能像那个男人对他做的一样将这个大阴茎完全纳入口中，但他至少可以尽他所能的吞进去更多，来向Sherlock证明他也是可以做好某些事情的。

让John感到惊讶的是，他嘴中含着的肉棒尝起来就像是块干净又火热的肌肤。幸好他们都清洗过自己了—— _ _好吧，是Sherlock清洗的我们，因为我昨天晚上就跟个丧尸似的死气沉沉，什么也做不了__ ——否则只要想想昨晚这阴茎曾经进入了哪里就会打消一切将之放进嘴里的念头。这温暖跳动着的物体在自己嘴中很是温柔，他尽他所能的将之吞得更深，避免让它往自己嗓子眼儿里戳得太狠。有次他吞的有些过深了，而Sherlock又正好向上挺动起臀部，这直接把他逼出了眼泪，有些轻微的作呕。但他记起在Sherlock为他口交的时候他也这么做过，因此他并没有生气，但他也确实希望自己能像Sherlock一样强壮，好把他们两人的身体都控制住，就像Sherlock对他做的那样。

“你做的太棒了John，试试再吞深一点，我想要让你给我深喉，就像我给你做的那样，那感觉起来是不是很棒？”Sherlock几乎快为John为他正在做的这一切而感到窒息，但男孩却不认为他能再吞下去更多了，即使他想要再吞深一点也不能，但他真的想，真的真的想。他继续吸着，用舌头漫无目的的舔来舔去，手在他的嘴够不到的底部加快动作，然后他感受到了施加在他脑后的一点压力，“就这样，为我打开你的喉咙。”伴随着这句话John感觉到那海绵体的头部猛地刺向他的喉咙，他的眼睛被逼的紧紧闭上，喉咙上的肌肉猛烈的收缩。他用尽全身力气才克制住了自己突如其来的下意识反应，不去咬那入侵他喉咙的异物。

他试图仰头吞下从嘴中大量分泌而出的唾液，但那只手依然稳定的控制着他的脑袋，但不再更用力的按压他的头了。John开始恐慌起来，他用胳膊借力试图把Sherlock推开，但Sherlock却在此时坐起身来，将John向床头的方向拖去，阴茎仍深深捅在John的嗓子眼里。John嘴中含着那根大肉棒含糊不清的大叫起来，他现在被拖的整个人腹部平趴在床上，脑袋被迫抬起，胳膊死死压在Sherlock的大腿之下，他的脸正埋在这男人的裆部正中，那人将一只手按在他的脑后，另一只手牢牢钳制住他疼痛抽搐吞咽的喉咙。

Sherlock将自己调整成了坐姿，背紧靠着床头，双腿像只鹰似的分开，他低头看向那男孩在他大腿间工作的脑袋，将自己的阴茎抽插在男孩细小的嗓子眼里，“就这样，吞下它，我知道你能做到的John，嘘，放松，用鼻子呼吸。”他温柔地对John低语，如同现在正在强迫着John的人不是他一样。John感觉到一只大手正摩擦着他的喉咙，同时嘴里的那个大家伙向喉咙里操得更深。他的视线所及全都是雪白肌肤映衬下的卷曲的黑色毛发，汗水和麝香的气味侵略着他的鼻子，John将膝盖蜷到胸口前，试图给自己更多借力以将自己推离这个已完全迷失在情欲里的男人。

他一被调整成令人满意的位置，Sherlock便呻吟起来，他将自己的阴茎向John的喉咙更深处推挤。那其实并不十分疼，但John的大脑正向自己尖叫着警告要求呼吸，要求将被迫塞进喉咙里的这个东西吞下去。当他感受到一股苦涩腥咸的温暖液体冲入自己胃里时他意识到Sherlock高潮了，很快，那只强迫他的手放松了钳制，转而一把抓住他的头发，将他拉扯进一个野兽般粗暴的吻中。“你太完美了John，我爱你。全部都是我的，太完美了。”Sherlock不住低声赞颂着，他将吻遍布在那男孩的脖颈上，自上而下，将他紧紧地拥入自己苍白的胸膛。

John没有试图反抗或者逃走，可他也没有回应，从他头脑中呼啸而过的想法使他浑身麻痹。他曾在电视上见过人们为对方口交，那个在上面的人一般在这时总会按着底下那个人的头，但他却没有对Sherlock做这件事。 _ _我做了吗？是我忘了吗？是因为当时的感觉实在是太好所以我不记得了吗？__ 总的来说这件事情还不是很恐怖，这年长的男人正将他牢牢掌控在自己铁一般的怀抱中，上下抚摩着他的脊柱和肋骨，John的身体告诉他，到目前为止一切都很好。

“你想要吃点早饭吗？”Sherlock将自己的脸埋进汗湿的金发中，问道。

“是的，我饿坏了。”男人将他举起离开他的胸膛，随后将他放置在床沿上，John忍不住呻吟了起来。 _ _老天，我的屁股是要一直这么疼下去了吗？我昨天晚上在水里看到的肯定是血。__

“还在疼？”Sherlock问道，伸出一只手来环住他纤瘦的腰身，“我会让你在吃早餐的时候坐到我的腿上来，听起来怎么样？”John可以感受到落在自己腹部的轻咬，他笑了起来，将那个脑袋轻轻拍开。

“吃完早饭之后我们最好回南安普顿去。”John穿上他那条红色衬裤，从地上捡起自己的睡裤，但他在哪里都找不到自己的衬衫了。离开Sherlock的想法仿佛让他胃里的一块冰化成了一滩烂泥，但远离这个男人所带来的宽慰使他程序处理过多的大脑得以平静下来。

“我们吃饭的时候再讨论这件事吧，好吗？”Sherlock微笑起来，他穿上自己的睡裤和一件宽松的灰色衬衫。

这个回答有些奇怪，少年为此顿了一下，但看起来好像他的大脑和他的身体失联了，他搞不懂为什么Sherlock的最后一句话就能把他吓成这样，“好吧。”他轻声道，垂下头去，跟着那男人离开卧室，走向厨房。

“我这儿有司康饼！”Sherlock开心的说，他拿出来两个盘子，将稍大一点的那个蓝莓点心推到了John面前。“吃完，我再给你倒点牛奶。”他走向冰箱，当他打开门的一瞬间，一股恶臭袭击了John的鼻子，他忍不住皱起了小脸。 _ _真难闻，这儿肯定是有什么东西腐烂了，真心希望那不是牛奶。__ “抱歉，我大概是把一些橘子在这里扔的时间太长了。”男人笑道，他转身背对着John，倒了两杯牛奶。他将牛奶盒放回那个已经被恶臭污染了的冰箱，随后坐到John的对面，将一杯牛奶滑向男孩。“喝了它，我保证腐烂的不是牛奶。”他微笑起来，小嘬了一口。

司康饼非常美味，让John大感宽慰的是，牛奶尝起来也好喝极了。五分钟后，司康饼和牛奶就已经被消灭干净，盘子空空如也。John觉得现在差不多是该回家的时间了，这样他就可以花点时间好好思考一下这周末发生的种种，脱离这双凌厉的可以看穿他的灵魂的眸子进入自己的思绪中。有时候他觉得Sherlock是强行将他的想法逼入自己的脑海的，或者至少是使自己的脑子搅成一团泥浆，令自己无法思考。“你要是没法开车把我送回家那也没事，我可以自己坐地铁回去，如果那对你来说更方便的话。”

“你为什么想要这么做？”Sherlock喝掉了他的最后一口牛奶。

“呃，你看起来好像并不太想开车送我。”

“我不介意开车送你。你想去哪？”

 _ _‘你想去哪？’这什么意思？__ 有些东西狠狠在他脑内敲响警钟，John认出那是危险的讯号。“我得回家，我跟妈妈说了在五点之前到家，Sherlock。”

“你就是在家里啊，John。”Sherlock向他微笑起来，那种笑容与他第一次在沙发上与他接吻时一模一样，与他在洗澡时第一次看见这男孩赤身裸体时也分毫不错。若不是这笑容所施加的影响，John现在早就已经向大门口跑去了，但眼下，他只是将椅子推离了桌子。

“不，如果我不回家的话，我妈妈会担心的。我们-我们可以继续聊天做爱，但如果我不回去的话，我妈妈会找过来的。”就这一点而言，考虑到这周末两人之间发生的事情，John不确定自己是在陈述事实还是在撒谎。但他不愿激怒这个男人。

“不，她不会，因为你就要死了。”Sherlock的嗓音是如此冷淡，即使他此刻正在谈论的是…… _等等，他刚才是说他要杀了我吗？_

John猛地从椅子里弹起来，将盘子一把抓在手里，以防万一要用到这东西作为武器自卫。“别过来，别靠近我，”因为某些原因他的声音听起来有些含混，而他正威胁的这个男人看起来对他所言表现的相当怀疑。

“啥？……噢，John不是，我的意思是她会以为你已经死了。蛤，你以为我要杀了你？哦，John我永远不会伤害你的，你知道的。”男人起身向他走来，当少年手中的盘子一下子掉落在地时，他露出一个好笑的神情。

“我-我怎-怎么……”John内心陷入了一种巨大的恐慌，他的视线开始摇晃起来，逐渐走近的Sherlock晃成了三个重影，他无法集中实现。他的四肢犹如刚跑过了三十公里一样沉重，身体好像已经做好全盘崩溃的准备。他甚至没有意识到自己把盘子掉在了地上。

“我往你的牛奶里放了镇静剂，嘘，没关系的。”Sherlock轻声道，当那男孩身体彻底瘫软下来再也无法支撑自己时，他冲过去及时扶住了他。John感觉一阵天旋地转，地面远离了他，一双温暖的手支撑着他的后背，犹如一具铁做的支架，他是在被重新带回卧室吗？

Sherlock将他放倒，John试图拍开自己眼前晃动着的六个模糊不清的手的重影，Sherlock在这时将被子拉到了他的下巴上，“睡吧，John。当你醒来时，你会开始一个截然不同的新生。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 蛤蛤蛤还有一章完结，我没准可以在明天的太阳升起之前把这一部结掉~【发疯】  
> 小阿花你快点长大吧，等你一过十五岁生日我就可以把你带到更多坛子里去玩耍了【不。


	10. I Got Mine 与我同在

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我终于、在新的一天太阳升起之前、 把第一部、完结啦！！！【撒花】  
> 历时十天【不到】，一天搞定一章的速度。将近六万字，真的非常感谢lofter上贴吧上还有群里小伙伴们的支持，你们的喜欢是我更文的动力，爱你们（づ￣3￣）づ╭❤～  
> 【把每个章节的题目翻译成四个字简直是我人生中最作死的一次尝试……我再也不想这么干了TAT】

“晚安，亲爱的。”Sherlock俯身。向那具此刻正无意识的躺在他的床上的身体低语。这具身体现在是他的了，他的，是时候确保没有任何一个人能将John从他身边带走了。侦探轻舔了一下男孩的脸颊，将头埋入那柔软的金发中嗅闻，探查味道是否有哪怕一分一毫的改变，随后他关上了灯，走出房间。

侦探给那少年下了分量足够的自制镇静剂，他用那个在自己身上试验过很多次，至少能让他的男孩睡上10到15个小时。早在两人第一次互通电话时，侦探便已经将这个美丽的时刻深埋入土壤，等待其生根发芽，他最终只需六个小时，便可完全宣告自己对John的所有权。

这件事的第一步是要做出一份自杀遗言，属于一个名叫John Hamish Watson的十四岁男孩的。当Sherlock还只是一个小学二年级的男孩时，就已经是笔记模仿的大师了——这主要来源于他父母的签字以及他们留下的便条，每次他又闯祸的时候，或者当他不想参加学校那些荒谬愚蠢的户外考察活动或者什么项目的时候，他的父母就总得写点什么的。现在，只要他面前有一份正确无误的范例，他便可以随意模仿出任何一种手写字体。幸运的是，桌子上至少还摊着一沓申请表，全都是由John亲自填写的。

他戴上手套，确保自己基本不要接触那几张表格，避免留下什么可用作犯罪证据的指纹。在他将那些相当具有迷惑意义的小碎片布置妥当、一一归位，留给充斥警方的那些愚蠢的小脑瓜去寻找后，Sherlock非常怀疑他们还会做出除了自杀以外的任何怀疑。他一张一张检查着那些表格，为John漂亮的字体感到惊喜而敬畏。他的性格那样鲜明的体现在了他的书写中，那中正笔挺立于纸张之上的一个个字母，既不向左偏，也不向右靠。 _ _啊，我漂亮的John，我如此忠诚而可靠的John__ 。过了一小会儿，Sherlock已经搜集全了John书写时的行笔方式与字体风格，他开始学着John的字，落笔写信：

****亲爱的妈妈：** **

****我知道这样做很自私，但我再也无法继续存活于世，它从不肯接受我的真实模样。我知道这个消息可能会让你感到十足震惊，但我这一生，从来没有真正快乐过。我试过了，我真的试过，但我就是无法找寻到自己的幸福快乐。我最大的遗憾就是留你一人独活于世，但这些黑暗不断的侵蚀耗损着我，如此长久，我承受了太多，已濒临崩溃之渊。** **

****到头来，依然没有人肯接受我真实的内在，我曾想着若是给自己创造出一个朋友的话，能否助我度过高中这段时光。但他不能，我那来自大学的朋友是一个虚幻的存在，我曾向上帝祈祷他是真实的，与我相伴，可上帝同样是一个谎言，我这样告诉我自己，我也要这样告诉你，你，我真的很爱很爱你。** **

****不要担心葬礼或是别的什么了，那会花费太多，我不值得这些。而这就是我这样做的原因，当你读到这条信息时，我已跃入英吉利海峡之中，向我所能触及的极远之处泗游而去。我会将我的滑板留在沙滩上，紧挨着朴茨茅斯金字塔中心*。若是你将它拿回来了，就请将它交给Mike吧，我知道他梦想这个滑板很久了。妈妈，我知道这对于你而言很难接受，但还是请你将我忘记，向着未来的人生继续前进，真正活出开心快意吧。** **

****永远爱着你的，** **

****John H. Watson** **

Sherlock写完了这封遗嘱，他将之反复检查了很多遍以确保万无一失，随后他便将它带到了卧室里，John依旧安详地在那里睡着。他将他戴着手套的手放到那男孩柔软的肩膀上，来回抚摸几次，感受着两人共同创造出来的温暖摩擦。John正处在药力中，就在他身下，如此顺从，随时都准备好了被享用。Sherlock将这些念头是金推到一边去，他小心翼翼的拿起男孩的手指，在遗嘱和信封上都按上指纹，最后他小心翼翼的拉出那小小的舌，令其舔了两下粘合剂。“好孩子John，”他轻声道，面上浮现一个甜蜜的微笑。 _ _好吧，就尝一口__ 。Sherlock将那封遗嘱放到旁边的小桌子上，这样他就能俯下身，将自己的身子完全压在那具躺在床上的躯体上了。

他将他的耳朵贴到那小小的胸口上，听着里面传来的心跳声，正是那给予他的珍宝以生命。现在已属于他的生命，好吧，将会属于他的生命，从各种意义上。是的，John起初会为见不到母亲和朋友们而感到难过，但他最终会明白的，就像淋浴间里两人的那一夜一样，他会明白他的Sherlock才是他全部所需所想。“我的，”他舔过晒黑的脖颈，欣赏饱尝着那由咸味与甜味混合而成的味道，那是John为满足他的快感为他提供的珍品。

得到了那种飘飘欲仙的快感之后，Sherlock便从床上起身，拿出一件体面正式的服装，开始给流浪汉网络中的一位朋友发短信。他走出公寓，遗嘱放在包里，和John的鞋子、手机以及长滑板一起。

****Sherlock:** ** ****你有学校里的学生档案文件吗？** **

****Juliet:** ** ****有，我们在哪见？** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****正在往南安普顿赶，海德公园*，三十分钟后见。** **

Sherlock招来一辆出租车，在向两人汇合点赶去的过程中开始给另一个人发短信。

****Sherlock:** ** ****你有没有新的身份文件？** **

****Tim:** ** ****有，在哪见？** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****朴茨茅斯的南海滑板公园*，三小时后** **

Sherlock再脑中将自己的计划演练了无数遍，直到司机将车子停在海德公园。侦探付了钱，下车向Juliet走去，她正坐在一张长凳上。“Sherlock，你好啊，怎么样？”当她看到他向她走来时有些紧张的说道，音调犹如唱歌般起伏。

“挺好。”他轻蔑的答道。他将这些繁文缛节抛开的越快，他就能越快的回到John的身边，与他开始一段平静的生活。“文件带来了吗？”

“带来了。”她从塑料袋里拿出一个绿夹子，“John Franklin Thomas的全新求学史，有着顶尖的成绩、学生证、以及一个追溯到小学时期都干净无比的学生记录。”当Sherlock听到那个名字时不禁微笑起来，他花了两个晚上才想出来这个完美的名字，以来替代那个同样完美的Hamish Watson。起初，侦探觉得最简单的方法就是给John冠上Holmes的姓氏，但若这样的话，当男孩长大之后，他要怎么和这个从名字上看起来就有亲缘关系的人结婚呢？不，最好是以他教父的名字作为其教子的名字吧，这个朋友很多年前充满悲剧色彩的死在了一场大火中——反正档案上都是这么说的。

“完美。”Sherlock抓过那些珍贵的资料，给了他的臣僚一百英镑，他假笑一下，“当我需要你帮忙的时候再给你打电话，谢谢你。”就这样，Sherlock招来另一辆出租车，离开了南安普顿。车似乎只开了十分钟，而在这期间他一直在脑中会议和检验着John的新身份的每一方面。成绩A， _ _当然__ ；没有过失， _ _当然__ 。大学拟录取， _ _当然__ 。Sherlock的手抚上仿羊皮卷宗，这才是John真正的生活，而不只是简单地存在于南安普顿的小镇里。不，John一直在徘徊着，等待着他的爱人来到他的身边，救他于黑暗之中。而拯救他，正是Sherlock在他的男孩安详的睡在他的新家，他真正的家中时所做的事情。

“伙计，我们到了。”出租车司机说，似乎对他需要开这么远的车而感到有些恼怒。

“谢谢你。”Sherlock宽容的对那人点了点头，因为他就是这样一个宽容的人。他抓过鞋子、手机、长滑板和遗嘱，接着跳出车来，呼吸着盈满他鼻腔的微咸水汽。

“Sherlock，”与他接头的人喊起他的名字。这个流浪汉看起来根本就不像一个流浪汉，他此刻正坐在滑板公园入口处的树底下，“怎么样？”

“挺好，拿到我要的东西了吗？”

“拿到了，找到合适的人有点难度，但一把你招揽的钱拿出来，他们就欣喜若狂的把文件赶制出来了。”他大笑起来，递过来一个大活页夹，里面装着John Thomas的出生证明、护照、以及双亲的死亡信息。 _ _完美__ 。

“非常好，所有事情都已经被事无巨细的照顾到了，对吧？我可不想在未来的一个月内看到这些文件只是一些花架子，你知道我有多不喜欢惊喜，Timothy。”Sherlock给了那人一个凌厉的瞪视，那人立刻刷白了脸，不自觉的向后退了一步远离侦探。 _ _聪明人__ 。对于这些为他工作的人来说，时时刻刻牢记谁是他们的老板是至关重要的。

“不-不，先生，这些文件都被证明是正规的，他们修改了所有数据库，做足了内部工作，以确保John Franklin Thomas是个真实存在的男孩。”那人试图用笑话来打破眼下的紧张气氛，但他的笑声听起来就像一声受伤的呜咽。

“非常好，现在我需要你帮我把这些，”Sherlock将滑板、手机和鞋子递给他，“拿到沙滩上去，就放在金字塔中心的前面。不能让任何人留意到你，表现的自然点，别和任何人说话，我说明白了吗？”

“是-是的先生，当个幽灵，我明白。”他抓过这些东西，迅速溜走，去留下证据去了。

__最后一站__ 。Sherlock拿出手机，确定John母亲所在的位置。那个绿色闪烁的小点停留在了西码头区，于是Sherlock叫来了一辆出租车，在距离John家还有半公里的地方下了车。当他走向那座房子的时候，周围还是像他上次入侵时一样空寂无人，就跟这些邻居们也全都在帮助他将John带走一样，因为他们也知道，这里不是属于John的地方。他轻轻将遗嘱倒进信箱里，并没有碰到它一下。接着，他最后一次走进了Watson家的房子。

撤掉那些放置在John曾经的房间里的摄像头根本没用多长时间，我们再也不需要这些了，不是吗John？他又短暂的在这个房间里停留了几秒，想象着John在这里曾经做过的一切事情，想象着他今后会怎样在他们的床上再做这些事情，和Sherlock一起。只是想象一下这些场景，一阵颤抖便直冲下他的脊柱，他的阴茎抽动一下，现在是时候回家，回到John的身边了。

他重新锁上门，跑回大街叫了另一辆出租车。他做完了，这件事情结束了，John现在是他的了，不会再有任何东西能够将他从他身边带走。此刻出租车在路上所走的时间直要比永恒还漫长。关于他的John的想法一直充斥着他的大脑，他要再品尝他一次并且哦那将是如此精彩绝伦。当John醒来时他必须在他的身边，不容置疑，不容妥协。他的John就要诞生，Sherlock想象着那时他眼中的神情，John Franklin Thomas看向他的新主人的第一眼眼中会是怎样的神情。 _ _这一定就是新生父亲焦虑等待时的心情了__ 。Sherlock的大脑不断思索着，出租车又转过了一个弯。是的，他需要现在就回家去。

当他们在贝克街门口停下时，Sherlock直接将钱扔给了出租车司机，跨上台阶冲进他们的公寓里。他发誓这个地方闻起来有些不一样了，更加甜蜜，更加醉人，一切重归正位。他的大衣掉落在地，他的衬衫、裤子和衬裤在地上留出一条宛如面包屑铺成的小径，直通向那扇通往他们床铺的门去。而他现在正将自己身体的阴影覆盖笼罩在那依旧沉睡不醒的躯体之上，“我的睡美人。”Sherlock微笑起来，在男孩柔软的唇上轻柔落下一吻，犹如童话般梦幻。

Sherlock爬上床，将被子掀开，让他的骄傲、他的珍宝暴露在空气中，他眼中带着胜利的光芒，当他注意到John的脸上那小小的微笑时，阴茎便迅速变硬到发疼的地步。John哪怕在睡梦中都渴求着他的爱人，而Sherlock绝对不会拒绝他的男孩渴望的东西的。他跨过那窄臀，倾下身，在John的身上摩擦起自己。

室内充斥着呻吟之声，他身下男孩的模样与气味直接将他送入了高潮边缘。最终他狠狠顶弄一记，挺动臀部戳刺向John的臀瓣，阴茎贯穿了整个臀缝，射出的珍珠白色完美搭配着他身下那被阳光浅浅亲吻过的肌肤。“我的。”Sherlock喘息不止，将体内的种子涂抹在少年的胸口。他甚至将那白色液体涂抹成“SH”的图样，好让它真正安家于John的心房，而那边是Sherlock现下所处之所，也是他未来所居之地，“永远。”

他压在他的男孩身上，拉起John的胳膊环住自己的脖子，用自己的胳膊环抱住男孩小小的胸膛，将他们的大腿交缠在一起，鼻子埋入他的爱人那张着浅浅毛发的敏感腋窝中。“我爱你，我的John。”他深深吸气，甜蜜的气息充盈了他的鼻腔，温柔的为他的大脑盖上睡毯，于是他拥着他的John Franklin Thomas，沉沉陷入梦境之中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *朴茨茅斯金字塔中心：一个多功能大型室内游乐场，我猜翻译可能是这个。更多信息请见https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Portsmouth_Pyramids_Centre
> 
> *南海滑板公园：这个……这个翻译的是不是更离谱？据说是一个慈善组织所建，更多信息请见  
> http://www.southseaskatepark.com/
> 
>  
> 
> 从看文到翻文到现在，宝宝一直捂着胸口期待麦哥神兵天降带走我们小阿花，不然我就要亲自动手了【不。  
> 原作者君给出了一条防自杀热线1-800-273-8255，  
> 还给出了一个防自杀网站http://www.suicide.org/international-suicide-hotlines.html  
> 据说只有美国的孩子才打的到电话，其他国家的孩子可以去网站上找找小阿花【划掉】


End file.
